Unvoiced Decisions
by liljdpegasuschic160
Summary: Draco meets the new Hufflepuff and finds himself drawn to her for reasons unknown. This is definitely a romantic fic, but it also has some humorus and dramtic elements as well. 7th yr, AU, DOC, language & suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1: Ignoring the Obvious

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Please be generous with the comments. Advice and Constructive criticism are always welcome! If you have any questions or something is confusing feel free to ask! Enjoy!

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 1: Ignoring the Obvious

"Who is she?" Hermione asked staring at the new Hufflepuff like she was an unread library book. This meant Hermione was fascinatingly curious, but yet was wary about the contents that this new girl might contain.

"Oh, her?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of black and white pudding. "She's a foreign exchange student from America." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Ya know, the _United States _of America?"

"I know what America is!" Hermione snapped. "I know _where_ it is too. Goodness Ron, what do you take me for an idiot?"

"Well than why did you give me that look?"

"What look?"

"Ya know, the _the bloody hell are you talking about_ look."

"Oh that, well…" Hermione began. "It's just that I wasn't expecting any new students this year. Usually McGonagall informs me if we are going to have to house any extra students. I was just wondering why I wasn't told."

It was there second day back at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and everyone was excited about starting the new year, some more than others. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all equally excited because this was their seventh and final year.

"She's pretty." Hermione stated a few minutes later after fully examining her new classmate. "Don't you think?"

"Well," Ron began, but was cut off by Harry.

"I think she's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Brilliant eh," asked Ron, "When did you get a chance talk to her already?"

"Oh, last night actually, I saw her walking aimlessly around the halls. I was afraid she was lost so I offered to help her. She said she needed to find the Hufflepuff dormitory so I showed her the location, and on the way we had a little chat."

"Is that so?" Ron asked. "Hows come you always run into the pretty ones when they're alone in the dark?"

"Oh shut up Ron!" Harry laughed giving his friend a friendly punch on the arm.

The three of them were seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione on one side, Harry next to Ron on the other.

Ron looked back over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff and decided that she indeed was very pretty. She had long brown hair that hung strait as a bored down her back, which was all that Ron could see of her at the moment. She turned her head to talk to the girl next to her exposing her profile. Her skin was a lighter shade of brown than her hair and looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were the same color as her hair when it wasn't in the light. When her hair played the light just right, it turned a bright copper red. It was obvious she was Asian, but she looked as if she could have some other blood in her. Something her companion said made her laugh revealing her full bright smile. She clearly had some dental work done, or else she had been blessed with the most beautiful smile the world had ever known. Ron turned back to his friends only to find that Harry had been eyeing the attractive Hufflepuff as well.

"Well, what did she say?" Ron asked Harry with curiosity.

"What did who say?" Harry asked.

"The new girl, who else!" Ron was eager to get some information.

"Oh that. Well her name's Mary and she's from the Salem Witches Institute in Massachusetts. She's here as an exchange student because she's always wanted to visit the U.K., and well when she received a letter in the mail from Dumbledore, she just couldn't refuse. She convinced her parents that it was a once in a life time chance and that Hogwarts is the best wizarding school there is. So she's here for the rest of the year. That is of course if everything stays according to plan."

"Hmmm…she's nice huh?" Hermione said almost to herself. She'd been eyeing the girl as well, but for different reasons than the two boys. She was sitting between Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones; clearly having a good time. Hermione didn't know what it was, but something about this girl just didn't quite fit. It wasn't that she seemed dangerous it was just that Hermione felt, at least from her observations that she didn't quite fit in with the rest of the Hufflepuff crowd. It was almost as if she was in the wrong house and the sorting hat had misplaced her. The reason Hermione thought this was because she, unlike the rest of the Hufflepuffs seemed outgoing, and well, loud. The Hufflepuffs aren't known to be the most exciting crowd in school, but they are nice and generally get along with everyone. She wasn't saying that Hufflepuffs are plain; it was just that they tended to be more on the _plain side_. At least as far as looks and personality go. Cedric Diggory was a perfect example. His personality was, well, _lacking_. He was fortunate seeing as he had a lot of help in the looks department. Hermione usually didn't speak ill of the dead, but…

Her thoughts trailed off when Harry spoke.

"You two should go introduce yourself after breakfast. I think you'd really like her Hermione."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Harry. Ron, hurry up and finish. I want to catch her before she leaves." Ron nodded his head unable to speak with the amount of food he had stuffed in his gob.

The Gryffindors weren't the only ones interested in the new arrival. The Slytherin table was alive with gossip and chatter concerning their new classmate.

"I hear she's easy." Blaise Zambini proudly stated to his fellow housemates.

"Blaise you say that about every new girl you meet, and ninety percent of the time you're wrong."

"But there's still that ten percent chance." Blaise smiled nudging his friend in the arm.

It was only their second day back at Hogwarts and Draco was already bored with the gossip. It was the same thing every year. He would meet up with his 'friends' and discuss all the stupid things they did over break. Then they'd make up stories about how they scored with numerous members of the opposite sex. Seeing as they were finally seventh years Draco thought that their conversations might have matured, but much to his disgust, they did not. One new thing about this year was that they had a new student, and not just any new student, a new _girl_ student. From what he'd heard she not only had personality, but she had looks to match. Unfortunately for Draco, she was in Hufflepuff. That was almost worse than being in Gryffindor, _almost_, but for some reason or another, she stood out to him. She wasn't as, well how could he put this, _pathetic,_ as the other Hufflepuffs. She actually might've made a decent Slytherin. She just arrived last night and was already causing quite a stir.

"I think I'll go introduce myself after breakfast." Draco said to no one in particular.

"Why would you need to do that? Snape already knows you doesn't he?" Crabbe asked, confused as usual.

"Snape! What! NO!" Draco yelled frustrated with his friend's stupidity.

"Well that's what _we_ were talking about!" Goyle retorted.

"Well _I_ was talking about the new girl!" Draco stated coolly.

"Are you serious?" Blaise asked. "But she's a Hufflepuff!"

"And I'm Draco Malfoy and if I want to associate with someone than no one's going to bother me about it. Am I right, or do one of you wish to challenge my authority?" Draco drawled, emphasizing each word with a slow twirl of his wand.

Neither Crabbe, Goyle, nor Zambini spoke another word until they had finished their meals.

Once finished, Ron and Hermione set off towards the Hufflepuff table. Mary had already finished her meal and was about to grab her books and head to her first class. Hermione stopped her by asking her to come and join them. Hmmm…I wonder what they could want, Mary thought glad to have found someone new to talk to. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to anyone from any of the other houses, and they looked nice enough.

The boy was tall with bright red hair and a funny smile. The girl was about a head shorter than the boy and had wavy brown hair that cascaded a little past her shoulders.

She had a bright smile that Mary decided she liked right away.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ronald Weasley. We're from Gryffindor."

"Hi, I'm Mary. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, our friend Harry's told us all about you."

"Harry?" Mary couldn't remember conversing with a Gryffindor before. "Oh yeah, Harry! He's a really nice guy! I was sooo nervous when he told me his name. I've read so much about him."

"Yeah he's great!" said Ron, speaking up for the first time.

"So," Hermione began, "what's your first class?"

"Oh, history of magic with Professor Binns," Mary answered, "You?"

"Same here, you should sit by me!" Hermione was glad to have found another seventh year who was talking history of magic. Harry and Ron both did poorly on their O.W.L.s leaving her alone in the class.

Ron spoke up once more and the conversation continued.

Draco got up from his seat and headed towards where he had last seen the new girl. She must be around her somewhere, he thought as he neared the Hufflepuff table. There she is! He spotted her from behind and noticed that she was already accompanied by two others.

"Just great!" he mumbled under his breath after noticing who was with her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger and Weaselby." Malfoy said slowly as he walked arrogantly toward the lot.

"Hello, Malfoy." Hermione said, forcing the words out as if they were poison. "What brings you here on this lovely morning?"

"Oh, I just have some business to attend too, but I don't see why I need a reason to have a chat with my two favorite Gryffindors."

"Oh, give over Malfoy!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow this lovely lady for a moment." Draco asked indicating the Hufflepuff standing before him.

"Well, I do mind." Hermione stated, "But if you _must_, hurry up. Time is money you know."

"And that's something Weasel can't afford to loose." Draco hissed softly.

"Would you just leave already?" Ron yelled.

"Fine, but you really need to work on that temper of yours. It might get you into trouble one day." Draco said threateningly to Ron. "Shall we?" He asked Mary, "That is if you don't mind."

"I don't." was her reply.

"Well you should." Hermione told her while giving Draco the death stare.

Without another word Draco grabbed Mary by the arm and sauntered away form the two angry teens.

As she was being dragged away from her two new friends, Mary looked back and told Hermione that she'd meet up with her in class. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust. Hermione agreed and Mary watched as Ron and Hermione got lost in the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" Mary asked her escort as they exited the great hall.

"Somewhere we can be alone."

"Alone! I barely no you! Actually, come to think of it, I don't know you at all!" As she said this, Mary tried to break free of his firm grip. "Let go of me!"

"Why?" Draco asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Because I said so, what do you want from me anyway?" from the look in his eyes Mary was sure that wherever they were going she wasn't going to enjoy it.

"I just want to find someplace that we can talk and not be disturbed. I want to get to know you better; as long as that's ok with you. I wouldn't want you to go someplace with someone against your will." He continued to drag her along, and by now a full fledge smile graced his handsome face.

Indeed he was handsome, Mary thought to herself as she inspected the tall boy next to her. His hair was so blond it was almost white, but it suited his face well. It was slicked back in such a way that Mary thought for a moment it must be plastic, but after seeing him run a set of long slender fingers through his icy locks she was convinced that it was not. When he had turned to talk to her she had noticed that his eyes were a steel blue, almost grey. They seemed cold and hard like the rest of him. His body was slender, but not thin. He was built to the right extent. His height, Mary guessed was around 6'1", slightly taller than her height of 5'9". His skin was pale and he looked almost sickly compared to her tan complexion.

"Here we are." said Draco, breaking the silence.

"The library?" she asked, looking at the rows of books before her. She was surprised they were here. After all a library is the perfect place to have a quiet conversation, but Draco didn't strike her as the type who often used this facility.

"Yes, the library. Unless of course you object, if you do I'm sure we can always find an empty corridor.

"No, this is good." she quickly answered. The library she could handle, there was some supervision here, but an empty corridor that could lead to some problems.

They found themselves some seats in the far corner of the room. The chairs were rather large black recliners that Mary found to be extremely comfortable. The library was almost empty except for the occasional appearance of the librarian. After shooting a quick glance at the checkout desk, she came to the conclusion that the librarian's name was Madame Pince. She looked rather disheveled and was running around with a new arrival of books; making sure to place each and every one on the right shelf giving it a new home.

"So what's your name? I dunno about you, but I always find that a good place to start." he stared at her intently.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Mary asked still deciding whether or not she liked this young man.

"That depends on how I view you."

"How you view me?" she wasn't quite sure how to react to this statement.

"You know are you worth my time."

She could clearly see that his ego was little to big for her liking.

"Mr. Malfoy, or whatever the hell your name is, I don't know if I'm worth your time, but you're definitely not worth mine." With that she grabbed her books, got up and left, and headed towards class where Hermione was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Hermione whispered to Mary after class had started. She normally didn't talk during a lecture, but Professor Binns was going on about the Order of Merlin, something she had read about in her fifth year.

"Oh, I was held up in the library." she whispered back. She didn't mention the part about still being with Draco as she knew it would upset Hermione. She could tell from the get go that there was some tension between them.

Draco sat stunned in the library, unable to believe the events that had just taken place. How _dare_ she talk to _me_ like that! _ME,_ Draco Malfoy! He sat in the corner fuming. Does she know who I am! I 'm a Malfoy for God sakes, the _best_ of the wizarding kind! I'm a member of one of the richest pureblood families in the _world_! What more does she want!

Blaise was right, thought Draco. She's not worth my time. She obviously wasn't impressed by my name. She must not have heard of me. I find that hard to believe considering, but she is a Yank.

He replayed the scene over and over in his head. She was feisty and he liked that. She had a quick tongue. He liked that too, but he liked to know he was in charge and she might've given him some trouble. I'm better off without her, he thought over and over again, but his mind was battling itself. One half told him to forget about it. The other half couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. I don't even now her name, he thought out loud. He finally decided to dismiss any thoughts or feelings he was having towards this girl and to just ignore them. Draco soon came to find that this task would be a lot harder than he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! I hope u liked it! Chapter 2: The Unthinkable is coming soon! COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unthinkable

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note:** I received a comment on my last chapter regarding the name Mary. I would have picked something a bit more "Cool", but it was the name my parents chose to give me and so I'm stuck w/just that. At least until I turn 18.So the Character Mary has that name for that reason. (yes this is a self-insertion fic) I'm sorry if this disturbs anyone, but...

P.S. Oh, and NO, it is NOT Mary Sue. It's just Mary, plain old Mary. Again I'm sorry if this is bothersome to you. I think that's all... 33

Unvoiced Decisions

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable

"What were you doing in the library?" Hermione asked Mary during study hall later that evening. "School's just begun. What did you need to look up already?"

"Hermione, you of all people should know that you don't need an excuse to go to the library." Ron was finishing up his homework and was about to depart to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know Ron. I was just curious that's all. I'm sure Mary didn't take it offensively or anything. Did you?" she asked, turning to face her new friend.

"No, of course not."

"See Ron."

"See what? I never meant anything like that when I….Oh, never mind. I'm going up to the common room now." He grabbed his books and headed towards the door. "Girls" he muttered under his breath while shaking his head.

"So what did Malfoy want this morning that was so important he had to drag you away?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Well, about that. See that's who held me up in the library."

"He took you to the library?" Hermione looked almost impressed. "I didn't know Malfoy even knew where the library's at." Mary couldn't help but laugh at this last part.

"Well apparently he does, and he took me there to talk."

"About what, I can't imagine either of you would have much to say to each other."

"Well, we didn't really, and so I left. He wasn't exactly my cup of tea so…"

"Serves him right that foul little cockroach."

"You really don't like him do you? I mean sure he seemed a little cocky, but a lot of teenage boys are. What's he done that makes him so horrible?"

"A _little_ cocky and horrible don't even _begin_ to describe Draco Malfoy."

"Right then, give me the 411."

"The 411?"

"Ya know the low down, the info; the gossip?"

"Oh, right, well where do I begin?" She proceeded in telling her every horrid thing Malfoy had done to her and her friends in the last six years. By the time she was finished the classroom had emptied of everyone but themselves, and when they proceeded to leave they found that the halls were just as empty as the classroom had been.

"I'll see you later." Hermione told Mary as they approached the second set of staircases. "I have prefect duty."

"Yeah, I gotta get some sleep. The Hufflepuff dormitory's this way, right?" She pointed towards the floor above.

"Yeah, up those stairs and to the left, you remember your password right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for everything Hermione. You've really made coming to this school a lot easier. The one thing I was worried about was not making any friends, but you've really come through."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Hermione said this she disappeared down the corridor and out of sight.

Mary proceeded in the direction that Hermione had indicated and was almost to the Hufflepuff common room when she heard a familiar voice issuing from behind her.

"Well, well, well, look who's out of bed after hours. I know you're new here and everything, but that's no excuse for late night strolls. Everyone should be in their common rooms promptly at eight O'clock."

Mary turned around to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the archway that marked the entrance to the Hufflepuff corridor. His arms were crossed over his chest in a smug fashion and he wore a satisfied smirk on his pale face.

"If that's the case than what are you doing out and about." she retaliated.

"_I_ am a prefect which means that…." Draco stopped mid-sentence when Mary let out a small chuckle. "_What_, might I ask, is so funny?"

"It's just that….who made _you_ prefect?" she found it hard to stop grinning.

"Dumbledore did for your information. Shocking right? For once the old fool did something right. By the way, you never did tell me your name." Draco had already found out during the course of the day, but he still felt the need to ask her.

"It's Mary if you must know. Anyway, like you said it's late. I better get going."

"Just a minute," she had already turned her back on the boy and was walking down the hall when she heard him. She stopped abruptly and whipped back around to face him

"What do you want?" she had only been here a day and she already managed to find someone she disliked with passion.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you what your neglect for the rules will cost your house. I think fifty points will suffice."

"Just for being out five minutes after curfew!" now all her housemates would hate her for sure and she had barely gotten to know them yet.

"Hey, I can't help it that you can't abide by the rules."

Out of anger and frustration she decided that a good hex would teach this boy a lesson. Draco saw her reach into her pocket and pull out a long red mahogany wand. Without a moments hesitation he rushed foreword, grabbed her wrists, and pinned her against the limestone wall. With his face inches from hers he could see her every detail of and feel her breath warm on his neck. Her big eyes were a warm brown and he could see them flash dark out of anger.

"_That_, my dear is something you _don't_ want to be doing."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I want to." she said as she began to fight back.

"Struggling will only make it worse. Just relax and I'll let you go."

She agreed seeing as her strength was nothing compared to his. His face was close, _too_ close. She could see his fine eyebrows and hear his heavy breathing. She had clearly worn him out by putting up a fight. Neither of them could tell how long they had been standing there, but it felt like a very long time. Draco had long loosened his grip, but Mary made no effort to break free. Before he could stop himself or even think twice Draco found himself closing the already small gap between them and placing his lips firmly on hers. Much to his surprise, she didn't fight it, instead she kissed him back. After a moment he softened the kiss as she let out a small gasp. Finding this extremely attractive he pushed even closer leaving what little space there was between them behind. Neither of them wanted to enjoy this, but yet it was hard not to. After awhile, Draco broke the connection allowing himself time to breathe. His hands were flat against the wall on either side of her head. He looked down as he tried to regain his composure. Unable to move Mary stood where she was staring at the top of Draco's head. He looked up, locking his eyes with hers, before she spoke.

"I should really be getting to bed." She watched him nod his head in agreement. "Goodnight." With that she headed down the hall towards the common room entrance, leaving Draco in the dark.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed into the darkness. He was resting his right forearm on the wall above his head; his other arm rested on his hip. He was staring at the floor hoping it would turn into a man eating monster and prove that this was just a horrible dream. He finally gave into the fact that he had just done the unthinkable and slowly made his way down to the dungeons.

"What were you thinking!" Mary reprimanded herself as she lay face up on her four poster. She was staring at the ceiling. "I mean really! I've only been here a day! _One_ day, and I've already managed to dig myself onto a hole! Friends?" she looked to her right. "Boyfriend?" she looked to her left. "_Boyfriend_, really Mary you've only known him a day." she brought both hands up to her face and rested her palms on her cheeks letting out a grunt of frustration. She closed her eyes, shutting them tight. She reopened them and continued her conversation.

"Sure he's cute…Ok, he's _really_ cute, but looks aren't everything. Remember what Hermione told you. He's not worth it! Even if you decide to go through with this, _which you won't_, he'll ditch you the second he finds out you're muggle born!" she looked around the room only to find that her roommates were all peacefully in slumber. Deciding that waking them up was a bad thing, she ended the argument she was having with herself and tried to fall asleep. "I wonder what he's doing right now." she mumbled before dozing off.

Draco was sitting on the floor with his head tilted back against his bed behind him. He too had been contemplating the consequences of what he had done only minutes before. He enjoyed it. There was no denying that, but was she worth going after? He was undecided. "After all, she _is_ Granger's friend." He said this out loud to himself hoping to better prove his point. "And if she's Granger's friend, than she's most likely Potter's friend which means that she's off limits. Oh, who am I kidding?" He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his left elbow on his knee as he slowly ran his fingers through his slick hair. "I just met the girl today and I'm already finding excuses to snog her! It's not just that though. I mean if it was just that I wouldn't have a problem with this situation. If my interest was purely physical I could blame it on hormones, but…I know it sounds crazy, but I want to get to know her as a person. I want to know her likes and dislikes, her history, and her life. See! There's something wrong with this!"

He looked at the clock and found that he had rambled on too long. As he stood up he removed his robes and walked towards his bureau. He loosened his tie and slipped it up over his head placing both it and his robes on the coat rack in the corner. He proceeded to unbutton his crisp white dress shirt throwing it across the room to land in his hamper. He finally ended his routine by slipping his black dockers down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He leaned over, picked up his pants, and sentenced them to the same fate as his shirt. Left in nothing but green silk boxers with black elastic trim, he leisurely made his way over to his bed where he slipped his feet in under the warm comforting blankets. He tried with all his might to fall asleep, but he found it to be most challenging. He finally managed to take his mind off of things and drifted into a deep sleep.

Both Mary and Draco woke up late the next morning. Their heads were filled with worry and anxiety making it hard for either of them to concentrate on much else. Hermione was going on about something she had read it the Daily Prophet during breakfast and Mary only caught every other word.

"And then…Dirk Cresswell….Gringotts….Goblin Liaison Office….Don't you agree?"

"Huh?" Mary asked looking up from her eggs and toast.

"I said…Gringotts….Dirk Cresswell….Harry….danger….Right?"

"Sure," as she said this, she looked up and locked eyes with the very person she had been trying to avoid all morning. Draco Malfoy stared back at her for a brief moment before turning back to face the pug faced girl sitting next to him.

"Are you listening?" Hermione asked the very preoccupied Hufflepuff.

She snapped out of her reverie. "What? Sorry Hermione I'm just a little tired this morning if you couldn't tell."

Harry had noticed that Mary had been staring in Draco's direction and leaned over to share his observations with Ron. Ron, who was currently drinking a glass of pumpkin juice, didn't take the news well and spewed his juice all over Hermione.

"Ron! You nitwit! Watch what you're doing!" Hermione hastily reached for her wand and said, "Scourgify!" while pointing at her soiled shirt. The stain instantly vanished and Hermione went back to her talk on how Gringotts is no longer a secure place and that Harry is in grave danger.

"Hermione," Mary asked interrupting her, "Who's that girl next to Draco Malfoy?"

Harry gave Ron a nudge in the arm and Ron nodded.

"Oh, _her_." Hermione stated callously after noticing who it was that Mary was talking about. "That's Pansy Parkinson. She's a seventh year too, but I wouldn't go making acquaintances with her sort. She's so desperate for attention and fame that she basically worships the ground that arrogant git walks on." She gestured towards Malfoy. "Everyone knows she's easy and that all she's after is his money; _pathetic_ really..._really _pathetic. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious that's all. I just want to get to know as many people as I can."

"Trust me she's not worth knowing. Harry, could you me pass me the jam?" Harry looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and handed Hermione the strawberry jam.

"Cheers."

"No problem."

After breakfast, Harry and Ron got together for a little chat.

"Are you sure she fancies Malfoy?" Ron asked for the third time, apparently unable to swallow this bit of information.

"I'm almost positive. I mean you saw the way she was looking at him."

"Yeah, but remember she said she was tired. She was probably just daydreaming and it was a coincidence that she was doing it in his direction."

"Maybe, but remember when she asked Hermione about Pansy?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"My point is, that she probably asked Hermione about Pansy because she was curious to know whether or not Draco had a love interest."

"I dunno, it all makes sense I suppose, but she just doesn't seem like the type to fall for a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, _Draco Malfoy_. Besides I kind've think she fancies you a little Harry."

"Me?" Asked Harry looking shocked, but at the same time pleased. "Where did you ever come up with that nutty idea?"

Hermione departed and Mary was left alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione asked if it would be alright if she had sat with them this morning on account of being new and not knowing many people. McGonagall consented, but only this once. As Mary got up to leave, she noticed that many of the other Hufflepuffs shot her dirty looks. She ignored them and headed out of the Great Hall alone; only to hear someone's footsteps behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder only to see Draco Malfoy and his posse gaining on her. She held her breath hoping that they'd turn a corner, but as she feared, they did not.

"Is this the one?" Pansy asked more for Mary to hear than anyone else.

"Yeah that's her." Mary recognized Draco's voice. It was a smooth drawl that shot right through you as it you were made of air. She stopped, and turned around ever so slowly. She was sure to make direct eye contact with Draco once she turned the full one eighty.

"Can I help you?" Mary asked using the sweetest most fake voice she could muster. Once the words were out of her mouth Draco smirked, clearly amused by her show.

"No, I don't think you can." Pansy apparently wasn't impressed with what she saw. "Are you sure this is her?" she asked Draco again.

"Positive." Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini nodded in response. "Why? Is she not what you expected?" Draco's smirk vanished and was replaced by a thin pink line.

"Hardly, the way you boys described her I thought she would at least be somewhat pretty. I mean sure she has some color and her hairs long if that accounts for anything, other than that…She's really rather _plain_."

Mary could feel her blood boiling. There was no arguing Hermione when it came to this chick. Oh well, she could take her. Dropping the act completely, she returned to her normal self. "Excuse me for asking, but does bitchiness run in your family, or are you just a freak." Pansy's sickly face turned a bright red. She turned to her bodyguards for support, only to find them trying to restrain laugher.

"I'll take that as a yes on both accounts. Ya know it's a good thing I'm not that pretty. Otherwise, next to me you'd look like a dead pug, but seeing as I'm only _plain, _when you stand next to me you don't look like a dead pug at all. I'd say more like a _sickly_ pug than a dead one. Yeah, a very _sick_ bitch, I think that's fitting."

She turned back around, picking up the pace to get to her next class on time. She could hear Draco's laughter echoing through the corridor. It sounded crisp and clear. It didn't pierce you the way his voice did. Instead it almost warmed you up inside. She couldn't think of anything to compare it too, but she didn't care. She just knew that she liked the way it sounded and hoped that she would get the chance to hear more of it the future. Squeezing her books to her chest, she made her way through the entrance to Professor Binns' classroom.

----------------------------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Yea! Another chapter finished! I hope 2 update again soon! Keep the comments coming! 33


	3. Chapter 3: A Late Night Stroll

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: I'd just like to thank my Beta, Tess. She's my little sister (1 &1/2 yrs younger) and an amazing writer! She knows _everything_ there is to know about Harry Potter, but unfortunately she spends all her time writing Alias Fanfics (which she also knows everything about)! Thanks againTess!

P.S. I'm sorry if there still are a few mistakes, but everyone's human. We'll try our best to make all the corrections!

Chapter 3: A Late Night Stroll

For Mary and Draco, the rest of the school week went by agonizingly slow. They both knew that they wanted to be together, but they also knew that it wasn't "socially" possible. They shared three classes: potions, defense against the dark arts, and arithmancy.

Potions came naturally to Mary, and she did fine in DADA, but her arithmancy was lacking. It definitely wasn't a subject she favored and she really had to work hard to keep her grades at N.E.W.T. level. This year she was finding this task to be exceedingly difficult. She tried her hardest to concentrate on what Professor Vector was saying, but every time she found her eyes and mind stray to Draco.

She was a girl obsessed. This was only her sixth day at Hogwarts and she already had it bad. Yes, she had always been boy crazy and rightfully so. After all, coming from an all girl's school she hadn't gotten get to interact with the opposite sex as much as she would've liked.

She also learned to like Harry and was beginning to think that maybe he was the right choice. After all, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were an acceptable match. Besides, Harry was really nice. He was also good looking, not drop dead gorgeous, or even hot, but he was cute. Cute she liked. That's what I'll do, she decided. From now on I'm going to turn my attention to Harry.

That night at dinner all of Mary's focus was on Harry, and afterwards, she headed over to speak with him.

"Hey Harry!" Harry spun around recognizing the voice at once.

"Hey! How've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'm good, but I've been really busy with homework and everything." This was partly true and partly not. She had been spending a lot of time on the loads of homework she was assigned, but she spent the rest of her time that wasn't occupied by school work circling the grounds thinking about a certain someone.

"I know what you mean. I find it hard to find time to even talk to Hermione nowadays!" He smiled at her in an almost awkward sort of way, and Mary couldn't help but think he was nervous. She couldn't imagine why. After all, they had already gotten to know each other rather well, and she was beginning to feel comfortable around him.

"Hey! I'm free tonight. I finished my homework early today, so do you wanna go do something? That is if you're not busy."

"NO!" he almost shouted. "I'm not busy, that is."

"Great! So what do you wanna do? We could go for a walk, you could give me a tour of the place, I'm sure you know all the secret passage ways, or we could just sit and talk."

"Ummm….let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me!" she stepped closer, placing her hand on his back urging him along.

"Wait! I have to tell Ron and Hermione that I'm going to be awhile."

"It's ok. I already told Hermione earlier today that I might be planning on doing something with you."

"Oh, you did?" Harry was looking more nervous by the second. She took this as a sign that maybe the feeling was mutual and was beginning to feel that Harry was indeed a good choice.

"'Shall we?" she asked holding out her arm.

"Let's shall." He hooked his arm with hers as they headed out of the Great Hall.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Let's just say it's a lot different from my old school."

"How so…?"

"Well for one, this school's co-ed. My old school was all girls. Secondly, you guys are sorted into houses. We were just roomed according to year. It's different, but I like it."

"Yeah, Hogarts is like my second home. Actually it's my only home."

"Why do you say that?" she moved closer still, clinging to his arm.

"Well, I don't really get along with the folks that I live with. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin and they aren't the best sort of muggles. So, like I said, Hogwarts is my home. After all, home is where the heart is."

"Yeah," she said halfheartedly. She felt terrible, she wanted to like Harry, and she sort of did, but every once in awhile she pretended that it was Draco whose arm was locked with hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco was patrolling the halls on prefect duty. His shift didn't start for another thirty minutes, but he didn't feel like being in the Slytherin common room just yet. He was pacing back and forth in a deserted corridor, when he heard the sound of footsteps. Not knowing who was approaching he performed an invisibility charm over himself and backed against the wall. The charm was only temporary, lasting fifteen minutes tops, but he didn't think he'd it'd be there that long.

Just then, Potter turned the corner with someone hanging on his arm. Oh God, Draco thought, what girl would be stupid enough to fall for Potty. He leaned foreword to get a better glimpse of the girl who was now laughing at something Harry had said. He would normally have moved to get a good look, but he didn't want them to hear the sound of his feet on the stone floor. Draco cursed under his breath after realizing that Potter's lover girl was none other than Mary.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked looking around the empty corridor suspiciously.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard a voice, but maybe I was just imagining it."

"It _is_ late. Maybe we should say our goodbyes and head to our dormitories."

"Yeah, maybe we should. Well I'll see you later. It's been great talking to you."

"Yeah, you too. I'm glad I've gotten to know you. You're a great guy."

A great guy! What was she thinking? She obviously wasn't. Draco was about to reveal himself, but thought better of it. He wanted to leave this pathetic scene, but he didn't know how to do so without being heard.

"Thanks, I guess." Harry's heart was pounding furiously. He had little experience with girls. Cho Chang was his first real relationship, but that didn't go all to well. Then there was Ginny, but their time together ended as soon as it had started and now they were just good friends. He was unsure of how to go about this situation, but he decided to be straightforward.

"You're really pretty you know that?" he blurted out the words, unable to control himself. "You really are." There was an awkward silence. "Will you kiss me?"

Mary couldn't help but laugh. It was so cute the way he got all flustered and just let loose.

"Sure." she replied smiling.

Draco clutched his wand tight in his fist until his knuckled turned white. How dare she kiss him after what happened between them. Really nothing did happen, Draco told himself. They weren't connected in anyway, but he still felt resentment.

"Really?" Harry was amazed.

"Yes, really." she made the initiative and pulled his head down for a soft kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second, but it was just enough. Harry's heart leapt for joy, but for some reason or another Mary felt nothing at all. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. She watched Harry's silhouette ebb into the darkness.

This is my chance, thought Draco. For once Potter isn't going to win. He waited for her to walk past the place where he was hiding before he revealed himself.

"What was that all about?" Mary stopped unable to move. That voice, I know that voice. Her mind was racing franticly. She had been thinking of an excuse all week to be alone with him again, and now was her chance.

"What was what all about?" She stood where she was, immobilized.

"Don't act stupid. What was all that lovey dovey stuff with Potter?"

"Why do you care?" Her back was still facing him.

"Why do I care? Let's see maybe because the other day it was me you were snogging, not him!" Draco began to advance towards her. She wanted more than anything to turn around and face him, but her body refused to move. He stopped at her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even turn to face him when she spoke.

"Oh, I see. Just because we kissed _once_ that automatically means you have control over what I do? I mean give me a break! I've barely even talked to you! The few times I have talked to you, you've acted like a jerk!"

"Look," he removed his hand. "I know I've acted like a complete git, but can we start over?"

God! Why was he saying this? Draco Malfoy never admitted his faults! Why was this girl so different? How come every time he saw her he felt like he was incomplete without her? Why did he need to know her so badly, to touch her, to talk to her? It just didn't make any sense!

He walked around so he could face her and held out his hand. "The name's Draco."

Against all her right judgment she accepted his handshake. "The name's Mary."

"Mary…hmmm"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about your name."

"What about it?"

"It's just that," Malfoy began as they started to walk side by side down the hall. "Your name sounds very plain when you first hear it, but when you really think about it it has sort of elegance to it."

"I've never really given it much thought."

"Of course you haven't. Who likes to think about their own name? Everybody's always wishing they had someone else's."

"Oh really, and what do you wish _your_ name was?" She stared at him intently surprised that they had managed to have a civilized conversation that lasted this long.

"Harry," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, really,"

He exhaled sharply in a sort of a laugh. "I dunno something more meaningful."

"More meaningful? Draco means dragon, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Who wants a name that means dragon?"

She laughed. "You've got a point."

They continued on in silence. "Do you know what my name means?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Beautiful?" his right eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"_Flattering_, but no, it means bitter."

Draco chuckled, "I was close."

She gave him a small shove and ran ahead of him. He caught up to her grabbing her arm to slow her down.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno I just felt the need to do that." She turned to face him. "Have you ever had that sensation? The one where you just have the biggest urge to do something and your mind tells you not to, but your body tells you something else?"

Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. He was experiencing it right now. He wanted more than anything to feel her lips on his, but his mind told him not to.

"Mary, I…" his voice trailed off.

As he leaned down to kiss her Mary snaked an arm over his shoulder and around his neck pulling him closer. She pressed her body against his, and his arm found a home around her waist as he continued to kiss her with care. Her free arm explored his body staring with his face. She placed her palm on his cheek pulling him closer still. She then began to run her finders through his hair as she took in his scent. He smelled clean. That was the only word she could use to describe it. He smelled as though he had just stepped out of the shower, but there was also a hint of cologne which gave him a very male aroma. He slowly moved his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She pulled away.

"I better get going." She was way in over her head and she knew it. She really liked him and that wasn't good.

"Yeah, maybe you should, but before you go, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, I guess." she knew that she shouldn't be granting Malfoy favors, but she couldn't resist. The way he looked with his hair all awry from their encounter made her smile, and she even let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked staring down at his robes to see if there was something on him.

"Nothing, it's just that your hair is all messed up."

"Oh," he said fixing the problem with a quick run of his fingers. "So about my proposition…"

"You never did tell me what that was." She was smiling almost shyly with her hands laced together in front of her as she rocked slowly back. She looked like an innocent school girl with a dirty little secret.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

She stopped rocking, folded her arms across her chest, and switched all of her weight to her right leg which was slightly in back of her left.

"You mean like a date?" she had only been on a date once before, and it had been bad enough to keep her from future ones.

"Yeah, like a date. Unless of course you want to call it something else, but that's really what it'll be. You aren't dating Potter are you?" he asked incredulously.

"What if I am?" she asked with interest.

"Then I'd want to date you even more. I'm always looking for ways to anger Potter." He smiled slightly placing his hands in his front pants pockets.

"No, I'm not dating Po…Harry, and yes, I would like to go on a date with you."

Upon hearing the news, Draco relaxed considerably. He was usually so calm around girls. Why was he always so nervous around her?

"Great! You have a free period after arithmancy right?"

"Yeah."

"Than, meet me tomorrow around three at Honeyduke's, and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good, well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Draco turned to leave; he was more than excited about tomorrow and hoped for the best. He could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat when she accepted his invitation.

-------------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: well that's another chapter under my belt, but there's still a lot more to this story. It's going to be awhile before I fully finish, and I hope you enjoy every chapter till the very end!

CoMmEnT! 33


	4. Chapter 4: From This Point On

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Please be generous with the comments. Advice and Constructive criticism are always welcome! If you have any questions or something is confusing feel free to ask! Enjoy!

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 4: From this Point On

Mary sat at her desk during arithmancy listening to Professor Vector talk about the ties between arithmancy and divination. Hearing him talk made her wonder why Hermione found divination, "very woolly", but yet found aritmancy rather interesting. After all, arithmancy is just divination from numbers.

She wasn't _really_ listening though. Listening required processing and the only thing she was processing was the fact that in less than an hour she was going on a date with Draco Malfoy. She began to tap her fingers on her desk in boredom and glanced over at Hermione whose hand was raised so high that Mary thought it would break off from the strain. At least she'd paying attention. I'll need someone to explain this to me later. She stopped tapping her fingers and leaned over to ask Hermione a question.

"When does this class end?"

Hermione looked rather irritated at being disrupted while a teacher was talking. She looked at her schedule. "It ends at 2:30."

"Thanks." She scanned the classroom for a clock, but gave up her search.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the period. Mary grabbed her books in a rush and almost ran out of the classroom. She was almost halfway down the hall when she realized that she did not know where she was going. She went back to look for Hermione and found her deep in conversation with Professor Vector. She decided it was best not to interrupt them. Hermione was very stern when it came to her studies.

She decided to find Harry hoping he'd know the way to Honeyduke's. She found him in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table playing a game of wizard's chess with Ron.

"Hey Harry!" she moved swiftly past the group of conversing Ravenclaws and stopped along side Ron.

"Oh, hi Mary," he blushed as he placed a finger on the bridge of his glasses pushing them into place.

"Hey Ron!" she looked down at the red head as he looked up giving her a smile.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could show me how to get to Honeyduke's. I'm supposed to meet someone there, but I don't really know the way."

Ron looked up from the chess board. "You can't just go to Honeyduke's whenever you feel like it!"

"Ron, we're seventh years now, remember? We can go to Hogsmeade whenever we want now." Harry made his move. "Check_mate_." Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Well, not _wheneve_r we want." Hermione came up from behind Harry carrying a large stack of books. "It has to be during a free period, no skipping classes, and you have to have permission from your head of house."

"Where've you been?" Ron asked Hermione after admitting his defeat.

"Oh, I was discussing some extra credit possibilities with Professor Vector. There are so many options. I'm having a hard time choosing." Hermione set down her load and looked at Mary. "Who are you meeting in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, ummm…" she didn't know what to say. Should she lie and spare them the truth, but then they wouldn't trust her if they found out, or should she just tell them flat out and risk them hating her for it. Either way they probably would never speak to her again.

So she just stood there like a statue until Harry said, "It doesn't matter. I'll be more than happy to show you the way."

He got up from his seat and led her away from a very suspicious Hermione. Harry took her to the greenhouse to receive a permission slip from Professor Sprout. They then made their way to the third floor. The bulk trip was made in silence, but when they reached their destination, Harry spoke, "Here we are."

They were facing a statue of a witch and Mary was wondering if there could possibly be another 'Honeydukes' that Draco was talking about.

"Is this it?" she continued to stare at the statue hoping it would change into a building of some sort.

"Yep, this is it." She was about to ask Harry if this was his idea of a joke when he pulled out his wand and said, "Dissendium!" The witch moved aside revealing a secret passage way. "This should take you straight to Honeyduke's. You'll end up in the cellar, but there will be a set of stairs to your right that will take you to the upper level."

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold on to this while I'm gone? I don't want it to get ruined." She slipped off her school robes and handed them to Harry.

"Sure, I'll give them to Hermione. She'll know what to with them. You can get them from her when you get back."

"Thanks a million Harry."

"Anytime." She gave him a hug and started to venture into the dark passage when she heard Harry ask, "Who are you meeting anyway?" When she failed to answer, he didn't press the subject. "Ya know, it doesn't matter, as long as it's not a Slytherin or anything." he said jokingly.

She managed a weak smile and wave as she continued to make her way through the darkness.

She carefully climbed out of the trap door; dusting herself off as she looked around. Just as Harry had said, she was in a cellar, and just as Harry had said, there was staircase to her right. She ascended the steps with care, and slowly opened the door as to not draw attention. She looked around the colorful shop. It was amazing. She had been in many candy shops in her day, but never one like this. The walls were packed ceiling to floor with goodies.

She ventured further into the shop and found Draco standing with his back to her. He was observing the window display. Under his right arm he was carrying a large box, and Mary could only guess what it might contain. She walked up behind him and said in her best McGonagall imitation, which wasn't very good, "Mr. Malfoy, an explanation please!" Startled he turned around in a jolt and smiled when he realized who it was.

"Great! You're here. What took you so long?" He'd been patiently anticipating her arrival, but a small part of him was hoping that she wouldn't show. Though, now that she was here, he was going to make the best of it.

"Well, when I agreed to meet you here yesterday I forgot that I didn't know where this place was, and so yeah…I had to find Harry and have him show me the way. Good thing he's nice or else I'd still be stuck at Hogwarts and you'd be here alone."

Draco's nose crinkled, "Yes, good thing Potter's so nice." There was an awkward silence. Then, snapping back into life, Draco pulled the box out from under his arm. "Oh, here, this is for you."

Mary accepted the gift and began to open it. "You really didn't have to do this you know." This was a nice surprise, she thought. She never expected him to buy her a present. Heck, she didn't even expect him to show up!

"I know," said Draco stuffing his hand into his pants pockets. "But I saw it in one of the shop windows on the way here, and I just thought it might be something you'd like."

The box fell to the floor and Mary was left holding a brand new jean jacket. It was faded denim with pins adorning the collar and front pockets. She noticed that the inside was lined with different colored string in a pleasant pattern, making it look like a sweater. She glanced at the tag on the inside collar and saw that it read, 'Alchemy'. This was an expensive designer brand! She couldn't accept this.

"Draco, this is great, it really is, but I can't accept this."

"Why not?" He looked slightly puzzled and slightly hurt.

"Because I've just met you; don't get me wrong, I really like you, and this is more than I could ever ask for, but…She was rambling. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do. Why? Because I said so, don't worry about it. I really want you to have this."

"Thanks, thanks a million times. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you." She was still in shock over his generosity.

"Now that I think about it, there is something you can do for me in return." She knew there was a catch.

"What?"

"Could you try it on?" he gestured to the jacket.

"Oh, sure, I almost forgot." With Draco's help she slipped her arms in and pulled it on. I fit perfectly. "How did you know my size?" she asked after feeling how perfect it was.

"Well, I didn't, so I had the shop owner place an enchantment on it so it fits whoever puts it on."

"You think of everything don't you?"

"I try." So, do you want to look around here some more, or we could check out some of the other shops?"

"Anything's fine with me, but I am a little hungry."

"It's settled then, we'll find a place where we can grab a small bite to eat. How's The Three Broomsticks sound?"

"I've never been here before, so you lead the way." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the shop and onto the street.

"It's no that far away, so walk slow. I want to talk with you to some more. I've _only really had one_ decent conversation with you." They started off toward The Three Broomsticks at a very slow pace; still holding hands.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

She lifted her face towards the sky and took in the sweet autumn air. "We can talk about anything you want to."

"Ok, well where to start…What's your favorite color?" _Oh, God, that's lame! _He mentally kicked himself.

She didn't seem to think it was that dumb of a question and answered, "Yellow."

"Yellow? No wonder you're in Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Being in Hufflepuff, or liking the color yellow?"

"Both!"

"Well, nothing really…Ok, well, _honestly_ the _Hufflepuff_ thing is bad, but the color thing's not. I was just thinking that that might be the reason you're in Hufflepuff. I can't seem to think of anything else. You just don't act like a Hufflepuff if you know what I mean."

"I think I know what you mean, but you've actually taken the time to think about this!" she couldn't see how that would be of any interest to him.

"Believe it or not I've pondered it quite a bit." he smiled

"Is that so? To tell you the truth, I don't really know why I'm in Hufflepuff either. I hang out with the other houses more than I do my own. All the Hufflepuffs hate me actually."

Draco was surprised to hear this. He had never heard of a Hufflepuff disliking another student. Well, except for him that is, but for good reason. "That's strange. The Hufflepuffs are usually hospitable."

"Yeah well…You think it's because I'm American?"

Draco laughed, "Yeah that _must_ be it. After all it's a widely known fact that all Hufflepuffs are prejudice towards Yanks." He nudged her and she nudged back.

"Ow!" he let out a cry of pain, and Mary didn't know whether or not to take him seriously. "That hurt!"

"Are you serious?" but by the look on his face she could tell he was. "Oh, stop being such a baby. I barely touched you."

"Barely touched me! I'm gonna have a bruise for a week!" he rolled up his sleeve. "Look!" sure enough; there was a red mark on his arm where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Wow, you bruise easily." She now felt bad for causing him pain. "Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it; it wasn't your fault."

"Then whose fault was it?"

"It's my mother's for giving me such fragile skin. It makes me look like a pansy. I'm really not, it's just that sometimes things that normally don't hurt, hurt. Does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well it does to me, and that's all that matters." She was about to nudge him again, but caught herself.

"How much longer?" she asked looking at her watchless wrist.

"Are you sick of me already?" he gave her an almost nasty look.

"No, I was just wondering that's all."

"Do you want to know what I wonder?" he asked looking her way.

"No. What?"

"I wonder what your middle name is."

"What is it with you and names?"

"I don't know. I normally don't care, but I want to know your name, your full name, for some reason."

"Oh, ok, well, it's Collette. Mary Collette Klein. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"What's your middle name, or do you not have one?"

"No, I have one. It's Egregius (Agree-shus), Draco Eregius Malfoy."

"Egregius, that's a cool name; if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all, I actually like my middle name _better_ than my first."

"Do you know what it means?" she was curious to know.

"It means excellent and/or distinguished. I prefer 'and'."

"Excellent and distinguished…..Your parents must have had high hopes for you when you were born."

He smiled smugly, "Well, we Malfoys come from the highest rank of purebloods, dating back generations. Of course they expected great things of me. Only the purest of wizards will succeed. That's what my father always says." She pulled her hand away. He turned to her only to find a distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ok, not nothing,but…It's just that you…" she didn't know what to say. She wanted him to like her, but she couldn't keep lying to him or to herself. "What do you have against muggleborns anyway?" I should just leave, she thought. He's not right for me. He's arrogant, conceited, and a prejudice jerk. I hate everything he stands for. If that's the case, why aren't I leaving? She looked to him for an answer, but wasn't sure what she wanted to hear.

"They're dirty, there's nothing much to it. After all, you should feel the same, what with being a pureblood and all."

Dirty! She had had it. "Who told you I was a pureblood!" her voice was just short of a shout.

"Well, I just assumed. You're pretty and smart…"

"You don't have to be a pureblood to be pretty or smart! Look at Hermione!"

"Now, there's a prime example. She's a bossy little know-it-all who..."

"Who what? Tell me!" she was more than angry now. How could he be so blind?

"Why are you getting so upset, I haven't even done anything to offend you, or are you still friends with Granger, because if you are I'm sorry but I'm only speaking the truth."

"Oh, so you truthfully believe that I'm dirty! You think you're better than me just because your parents aren't muggles! I can't believe there are still people like you who think that muggleborns aren't worthy to call themselves witches or wizards!"

He at last knew why she was angry. He now felt stupid for not realizing it before. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to take it back, but he couldn't. She already knew the way he felt toward muggleborns and he wasn't about to change his opinion. How could he have fallen for a muggleborn! He wanted to hate her, but it was too late. He already let himself get carried away. Now, even if he changed his views she would never take him back.

"Look," he began, but he was cut off by her screaming.

"No! I'm through listening to your crap! I don't care how good-looking or rich you might be. You're a bastard and I'm leaving!" she began to storm away when Draco took out his wand and said, "Expelliarmus!" Mary's wand flew out of her pocket and into the air towards Draco. He caught it.

"Give that back you asshole!" she tried desperately to grab it from his hand, but he dodged her every time.

"Not until you give me a chance to explain myself."

Seeing that her efforts were fruitless, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but make it quick. Nothing you can say can make me change my mind."

"Well, can we find a place to go first? I need to sit down."

"Fine, is that one place much farther?" she gazed down the cobblestone street.

"No, it's right over there." He pointed to a brick building with illuminated windows. It looked inviting. A sign above the entrance swayed slowly in the wind. They entered and found a seat in the far corner. The room was almost empty. It appeared that the only other costumers were a pair of elderly wizards at a table closer to the door. They were deep in conversation.

As she pulled her chair out to sit down, Draco began to talk.

"I'm sorry for the things I said back there, but it's just how I was raised. I was taught to hate all muggles and muggleborns. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. You have to believe me." He was almost begging her to take him back and she could tell that it was paining him to do so. They sat in silence for a minute or two, while Mary thought it over. She was running over the pros and cons in her head. She seemed to have calculated more cons than pros, "On one condition."

"What's that?" he couldn't believe he was actually asking for this. Why did it matter so much whether or not he had this girl! It seemed like his life became more confusing by the second. His feelings were repeatedly betraying everything he stood for.

"Will you promise never to make fun of Hermione, her friends, or muggleborns again? At least, not while I'm around?" she knew he would never agree to these terms and was preparing herself to leave when he shocked her.

"I promise."

It was official. Draco Malfoy had officially changed. It would take a while for him, or anyone else to realize it, but from that moment on he would never be the same again.

--------------------------------

LiLjWpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, what do you think? Comment & tell me! Well another chapter should be here in about a week. I'm trying to update every Saturday or so, but...

Well, MuCh LuV 33


	5. Chapter 5: Not so Different

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Please be generous with the comments. Advice and Constructive criticism are always welcome! Now, I say that becasue I don't expect everyone to love and praise my work. This is my first fanfic so I want to be given some support.If you don't like my story tell me what you don't like about it and/or how I can fix the problem. Don't just tell me it sucks. I'm _always_ looking for ways to improve and it's discouraging whenI get comments that aren't very helpful. Anyway, on w/the story...

**Chapter 5: Not so Different**

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Serious." He decided that this was the time to win her over. "For an added bonus I won't insult Potter, Granger, Weasley, or Mud…Muggleborns…ever again. There is one exception though, and that would be on the quidditch pitch. After all, you can't expect me to be civil during a match. Other than that, I won't say a foul word to any of them."

"Oh, you're so full of it. You wouldn't last a day."

"Try me." his eyes flashed silver, then grey, and back to his steely blue. The tone in his voice was almost threatening.

She couldn't wait to prove him wrong. "Fine, I give a day, maybe two, but how do I know if you're abiding by the rules?"

"You won't." he began to twirl her wand back and forth nonchalantly. "You'll just have to trust me." He relaxed his posture stretching out his legs and crossing them under the table. He continued to play with her wand.

"You know I'm giving you more credit then you deserve by agreeing to this."

"I know," he sighed, "But what can I say? I have a way with people."

"So it would seem." She watched as he began to toss her wand back and forth between his hands. "Can I have my wand back now?"

"Sure, but on one condition." He gave her another one of his wicked smiles.

"Why are there always exceptions and conditions?"

"You'll find out soon enough that we Malfoys like finding ways to twist the rules to our liking."

"As long as it will get me my wand back," she sighed, "What's the condition?"

"That you'll go on another date with me," he straightened back up, leaned foreword, and placed his folded hands in front of him. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, anticipating her answer.

A doubtful sigh escaped her lips. She rested her forehead on her palm for a moment before running her fingers through her long brown hair. She copied his actions by leaning foreword and placing her hands in front of her.

"Fine, but first let's get _this_ date over with before we start making future plans."

"Yes…let's", he glanced over at the bar, "Do want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do they have?"

"Just about everything, butterbeer, hot chocolate, gingerade, lemonale, fizzy soda…

"I'll just have a butterbeer." She reached into her pocket to pull out some extra cash, when he set her wand down in front of her and headed towards the bar. She rushed over to hand him her money, but he refused her offer.

"C'mon, take it! You have to. You've done enough all ready, it's the least I can do."

"I already told you money is not an option. The least_ I can do_ is buy you a drink, especially after the way I acted earlier." Here I go again, admitting my faults. He mentally sighed; this is going to take some getting used to.

"Fine, but I don't know how I'm going to even this out. You bought me this jacket and now you're treating me to a drink. I'm warning you _now_ that I never have cash on me so I strongly suggest you take advantage of this situation."

"You really don't know when to stop do you? I was willing to pay for your drink, but now I don't know…"

"You're gonna get this money one way or another so just take it and let my conscious be clear." She handed him the money and he reluctantly accepted it. They purchased their drinks and headed back over to their table. Draco was carrying his drink in his right and hers in his left. He had ordered a purple colored fizzy soda. It was continually bubbling and every time it looked like it was going to overflow, it ebbed back down. Once they were seated she struck up conversation.

"You know, you can't just force people to do what you want using bribery."

He looked up from his drink and began to slowly stir it with his straw. "You know you can't just force people to take your money using reasoning."

"I just did." she smiled.

"As did I." he smiled back and she shot her straw wrapper at him. "Hey!"

The remainder of the date went well, except for the occasional bickering. They continued to explore Hogsmeade until it was almost time to go back for dinner.

"It's almost time for dinner. We better head back to the great hall. I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Draco was glad everything had turned out so well. They had their disputes, but he expected that. She wasn't the type to take things lightly and she definitely spoke her mind. They had just exited Zonko's joke shop and began their journey back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, me too." She reached over and grabbed his hand. She liked the feel of it in her own and couldn't help wondering what their next date would be like. She didn't picture her first date with Draco exactly like this, but it turned out ok in the end.

They arrived back at Hogwarts just in time. Dinner was about to be served and everyone was already in the great hall. Before they entered, Draco pulled her aside so no one could see them.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked surprised by being jerked away so suddenly.

"Saying goodbye that's all," he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and smiled playfully down at her.

"You'll see me tomorrow in class you know."

"I know, but it's not the same." He rested his head on hers.

"Do I embarrass you?" hearing her question, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"No. Why?" He didn't know. Was he embarrassed? Why should he be? His friends looked up to him. He was the one who made fun of others; he was the one in charge. So why did he care so much what the others might think? He knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it to himself. He really liked her and that's why. He didn't want people to see them and think that he was just using her for her body. He didn't want someone convincing her that he was using her merely for his pleasure. Because for once in his life, it wasn't true. He hated to admit it, because if it _was_ more than physical…This was why he strayed away from relationships. This was why he was always so cold. Relationships led to the one thing he feared most…attachment. Draco Malfoy depends on no one and that's the way it is.

"Well, you pulled me aside so no one could see us, right? You're embarrassed to be seen with me." She began to pull away, but he kept a firm hold.

"No, it's not that I'm embarrassed. It's just that I want to tell people first. I don't want to draw attention by doing this in front of everyone. That's how rumors get started."

He leaned foreword and placed a simple kiss on her lips pulling her closer. She smiled, gave him a quick hug, and headed into the great hall towards the Hufflepuff table. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones moved over as she approached giving her room by herself at the end of the table.

Draco stood motionless in the darkness waiting a few moments before entering himself. Oh, who was he kidding? Draco Malfoy depended on no one, and that's the way it was…the way it was.

"HERMIONE!" Mary screamed in an attempt to calm the Gryffindor girl. "Will you _please_ relax for _one second_ and give me time to explain myself!" It was the morning after the date, and the two girls were walking to the library between classes. Everything was going fine until Hermione began to question Mary on last evening's events.

"Explain what exactly! There's nothing to explain!" Hermione's face had lost its color and she wore a mixed expression of anger and confusion. "All I know, and all I _need_ to know, is that you were at Hogsmeade with Malfoy! _Draco _Malfoy, who, as we already discussed, is the _foulest _creature on the surface of the planet! What else is there to know?" What did she have to do to get through to this girl! Why was she losing a friend to Malfoy! Malfoy of all people!

"Look, I know he's been a jerk to you. Revise that, I know he's been an ass, but you have to listen to me when I say I can change all that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mary, he's in _Slytherin_," she said, enunciating each syllable, "Which means we don't get along with him and vise versa. That's the way it's _always_ been, and that's the way it'll _always_ be! He's just not like us."

"I know his past, but I want to change his future! I know it sounds corny and farfetched, but I know what I'm doing. He already agreed to stop harassing you guys and I think he means it." Hermione gave her a 'are you on drugs?' look.

"Oh God, I'm not good at this. I'm making it sound like a soap opera." She took a deep breath and continued, "All I'm saying is is that maybe we should give him a chance, and if he screws up, it's over."

"You know what? You're an intelligent girl, but you really have no idea what you're talking about. So, that's why I'm going to go along with you on this."

Mary grinned widely. "Thank you soooo much!" She was overdosed with happiness and relief. Hermione was her first true friend at Hogwarts and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her. It was bad enough sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione smiled, "What are friends for. You just better be able to admit you were wrong when the time comes."

"We'll see, but enough about this. Let's get going. I have a lot of stuff I need to look up in the library."

As she went through books on different uses of common roots in potions, she couldn't help but think about Draco. It seemed, like that was all she _could_ think about nowadays. In a scary way, she almost liked it.

Their first class together was defense against the dark arts, and it was next period. She smiled in anticipation. Thinking about it, she was grateful that she knew so many people in DADA. Snape had definitely become her least favorite teacher and the class itself was _anything_, but enjoyable.

"Open your book to pages seventy eight and seventy nine." Snape had entered the room in one brisk movement and was headed towards his desk at the front of the room. "Today we will be learning about the proper ways to defend yourself against unwanted chixon attacks. As you can see by the illustrations on page seventy nine, the correct and most affected way tohandle a chixon…"

Her mind trailed off, yet again. She found it rather hard to concentrate on how to defend yourself against something you have a one in a million chance of meeting in your lifetime. Instead, she took out a roll of parchment and began to draw. At first she didn't think she was drawing anything in particular, but when Professor Snape stopped and asked her a question her head jerked up suddenly.

As she continued to stare at him blankly he repeated his question. "Miss Klein, what is the importance of your surroundings when confronted by a chixon?" Her mind froze, she remembered learning something about this topic last year, but her memory was failing her.

"Umm…you should look around and see if there's something in the surrounding environment that you can use to attack the chixonwith. She said it more like a question than a statement.

"And what exactly might you use?" Apparently she had gotten the first part right.

"Umm…well…if you're in a forest…you could find a large stick and…um…hit it in the head." With this the class broke out into laughter. Mary looked over at Draco and could see he enjoyed her comment just as much as the rest of the class. She didn't know if she could, or if it was just in her head, but she thought she could hear his laugh above everyone else's and she cherished the sound.

"That I suppose _could_ do the job Miss Klein, but unfortunately for you, chixonsdon't live in forested areas." The laughter continued, but it was more subtle.

"Since, you don't seem to have any idea what we've been discussing for the last forty five minutes," forty five minutes? Had it really been that long? "_You_, along with everyone else in this class with get a four parchment report on the subject," the class let out a groan, "Due tomorrow."

This time instead of groaning, everyone turned in her direction and sent her a look of disgust.

Having been completely humiliated, she looked back down at her paper only to find a drawing of Draco beginning to take shape. Drawing had always been one of her passions and it seemed only appropriate that when she let out her emotions they took the form of Malfoy.

Feeling all eyes on her, Snape relieved the pressure when he continued.

"Unless of course someone in here can tell me the appropriate answer to the question and then I might relieve you of the work."

Hermione's hand shot up at once. Snape looked around the classroom, almost desperately, hoping someone else would raise their hand. As usual, no one did, and he was left with his only option.

"Miss Granger?" he asked with a mixture of disappointment and annoyance in his voice.

"The importance of your surroundings when defending yourself against a chixonis that when a is about to attack it uses a poisonous spray that is emitted from a special gland located in the outer corners of each eye. To distract the creaturebefore it gets a chance to release the deadly substance, you must confuse it with the sound of a lysankerwhich is its only predator. The lysankercan be almost always be found lurking behind theazuliaplant which is distinctly recognizable by its blue rectangular leaves. You can provoke the lysankerby sending a minor hex its way which will in turn cause it to let out its shrill cry. Although the lysanker's crycan bedeadly for the chixon,it will not harm you. Therefore, onceithears its predators call, it will disperse, leaving you unharmed."

"Once again, Miss Granger, you have saved the class from an extensive homework assignment by reciting the book word for word. I sometimes wonder Miss Granger, if you actually understand this or any other subject, or if you just sit around all day memorizing each and every paragraph. _However_, seeing as you _did_ answer the question correctly, the class will be spared the four parchment report." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "But, I _still _want a two parchment report on the subject, due tomorrow."

As the students filed out of the classroom, Draco made a point to brush against Mary as her and Hermione were discussing the homework. She stopped and motioned for Hermione to stay.

"Way to go Klein," he spat, trying to show disgust. "You and your stupid remark almost got us a night of endless work. Fortunately for you, Granger here has an undying need to be better than everyone in her studies."

Mary shot him a look. He knew the rules of their agreement. Maybe she was stupid to believe he'd take them seriously.

"What!" Draco acted like it was an insult to his character. "That was supposed to be a compliment." This time Mary shot him a more of a, 'yeah, right' look, "At least, for Hermione." he said while trying to restrain laughter. "I mean seriously," he chuckled, "Hit it with a _stick_?" He looked at Mary like she was crazy as shetried to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait a minute," snapping out of her uncomfortable state she realized something, "You just called Hermione by her first name!" From the look on her face Hermione had alsoapparently noticed this little detail herself.

"So? You act like that's an unusual thing for two classmates to do. Hermione's a unique name, and I for one think people should say it more often." His attempt at benevolence was almost completely pathetic. It was like watching a lion try to pretend he didn't want to eat the juicy antelope sitting in front of him. "Well I better get going. I'll see you two ladies later."

After his departure, the two girls stood there quite unsure of what to make of the whole ordeal.

"Well, that was just about the weirdest thing I've ever experienced."

"I thinkI need to work on his social skills." Mary said looking over at her companion.

Hermioneagreed shaking her head, "Yeah that might be good."

Draco walked by himself on his way to the Slytherin Common room. This is going to be difficult, he thought. When he agreed to these terms he thought it would be relatively easy to be civil towards her friends, but he found himself trying to hard and actually attempting to compliment them (of course, with very little success)! God, he must've sounded like an idiot! What have I gotten myself into! Oh well, at least there's quidditch tomorrow. That will give me some relief. As he stepped into the portrait hole he found his usual crowd waiting for him.

"I can't believe you're actually dating that idiot!" Pansy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not dating her." Draco retorted. "We've only been on one date. That doesn't make us an official couple."

"Yeah, but didn't you say you were going out with her again this weekend?" Draco gave Crabbe a rather unpleasant look.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does! You like her Draco don't deny it. I know you."

Draco flopped down on the black leather couch in the center of the common room. He let out a sigh knowing this all to well.

"You don't go out on second dates! You ask a girl out on a date with no intention of ever going on a second one. You figure that one dates enough for her to give into your charms, and you'll _hopefully_ have her in bed by the end of the night. Then, _maybe_, just maybe, you'll continue to fool around here and there and lead her on like you're interested in her. Then, when you're finished, you'll 'break up' with her and move on to your next target."

Draco just sat there taking it all in. She had basically narrated last school year word for word.

"It's scary how well you know me Pansy." She smiled in her smug little way, proud to know Draco's way of thinking. "You were almost on the dot, except for the bedding part. To be truthful, it never got that far. It was very close a number of times, but sadly I'm still fairly innocent. I just let people go on thinking what they want, so, I never made a fuss to correct them."

"Yeah, well, you're not like that with this one." She said it like it was a bad thing. "You act differently around her. It's almost like you forget who you are."

"She's right you know, mate." Blaise said as he flopped down next to Draco.

He looked around almost asking for help with his eyes. After meeting each of their faces, he buried his face in hands and breathed deeply.

"Look, I don't know about everyone else here, but I'm willing to go along with you on this. It's kinda weird and will take some getting used to, but I'm not gonna spoil our friendship over it. When you feel passionately about something it's best not to interfere. You just do what you think is best, whatever that is…"

"Thanks Blaise." Draco was surprised by this support. He thought of all of them as people to have around just for the sake of having around, but Zambini obviously though otherwise.

"Hmph!" Pansy let out a muffled cry and disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

Crabbe and Goyle both to stupid to make any major decisions for themselves went along with Blaise. They must have figured it would be better than siding with Pansy.

It was evening the next day, and Mary had gone looking for Draco to calm him after their loss to Gryffindor.

"You did your best and that's all that matters." She was walking swiftly behind him trying to keep up with his impressive speed. He stopped suddenly and turned around, causing her to collide with him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as he straightened her back up.

"If I did my best why did we loose!" his voice was full of anger.

"Because Harry's best was better." This wasn't what he wanted to hear and began to storm away again. "That came out wrong!" she called after him. She continued to chasse him down all the way into to great hall. "Quidditch is a team effort. You can't blame the loss totally on yourself! That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that we haven't won a game against Gryffindor in seven years!" he finally stopped walking, and yet again, turned to face her.

"I know losing sucks, but the whole point of sports is that they're supposed to be fun." He made a noise that sounded like some sort of distorted laugh. "I'm not joking. At home I'm on a basketball team and even though we have a great team we always loose to the same team over and over again. It's frus-"

"What's basketball?" he asked interrupting her.

"It's a muggle sport that's sort of like quidditch without brooms. You have to get a ball though a hoop and well….nevermind…I'll explain it in more detail later. The point is…Where was I?"

"You kept losing to the same team."

"Oh yeah, well it was frustrating, but it only made me work harder to accomplish my goal. I knew we could beat them if we just worked together, even though they beat us every time. I didn't give up though, because it was fun. I had a blast with my teammates and I loved the game. In my book, that's all that matters."

"So you've still never beaten them?" Mary couldn't help feeling he was getting nothing out of this conversation.

"Actually, during one of the last games of the season last year, we met up with them in the final round of this tournament we were in. We wanted first place more than anything and our coaches told us that we had the potential to beat them and that it was in our head. Well, he was right. We went on to beat them and win the tournament. The great part was we didn't just beat them, we creamed them. I think the final score was like seventy two to thirty five."

"I think I'd like to see you play basketball sometime." she smiled.

"You might, except for the fact that there'd be muggles everywhere."

"I guess that helped. It at least put my mind on other things." He took a seat at one of the tables and she sat down next to him. "You know, I think it's just because I've always been told I have to be the best. I'm just too conscious of that need to be number one. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not trying to relate this back to basketball, but my Grandma's an immigrant from the Philippines and they're brought up in a culture that really pushes for you succeed. I guess she also just wants more for me than she had during her life. She's always telling me that I have to be the best so I can get a college scholarship and go on to be in the WNBA. The Women's National Basketball Association," she said answering his puzzled look. "The thing is, I love basketball and everything, but it's not what I want to do for a living. Especially since realizing I'm a witch, college isn't that important anymore, but I still feel this need to prove myself and I feel pressured to make her proud. Am I making sense?" she felt like she was loosing him with her rambling.

"Perfectly, this almost sounds like my home life. It's kind of cool that we have so much in common when we come from such different backgrounds."

"Yeah, we practically grew up on opposite sides of the world for one." They looked around and noticed that more and more students were filing into the great hall.

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do, so I'll see ya towmorrow." Much to her surprise and to a few people around them, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night," she smiled and actually got him to smile as well. She watched him walk in his casual manner out the great oak doors. She sat on the bench for a little while longer before retiring to her common room for the night.

---------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Wow, I think that was my longest chapter! If any of you are wondering (probably not but...) those are all true stories. I'm trying to makethe charcteras true to myself as possible so I'm putting in whatI think I would say in certain situations & my sisters agree that I'm hitting it on the ball. So, by reading this you basically know me! (that's a scary thought) Well I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best to get this chapter finished by Saturday like I promised, and I succeeded! I'm going to continue to try, but if for any reason I don't update weekly I'm sorry. I knowhow it is to wait for authors to update so I'm trying my best. I'm still getting used to this whole highschool thing so...

P.S. remember no bashing!


	6. Chapter 6: A Mark, a Mission, a Brand

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Please be generous with the comments. Advice and Constructive criticism are always welcome! If you have any questions or something is confusing feel free to ask! Enjoy!

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 6: A Mark, a Mission, a Brand, a Scar

It was a Friday evening. Mary and Hermione were departing to their common rooms when they saw Draco heading their way. Hermione, wanting to avoid another uncomfortable scene, scurried away towards the staircases. Mary stopped where she was as Draco continued to advance.

"Hey, stranger, what brings you here?"

"Why, the lovely ladies of course!" he said stopping just short of her.

She looked around ask if searching for someone.

"I meant you." He added, smiling slightly.

"I know, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" he asked while placing his arms on hers.

"Nothing," she lowered her head, "It's just that…"

He leveled his head so he was eye level with her, and raised his eyebrows in question. She met his gaze.

"What are we doing for our next date?"

He was taken aback by the liveliness of the question. He expected something on a more serious note.

"I thought we'd just go for a stroll outdoors. Nothing to fancy I'm afraid, just a chance to spend some time together. After all, I only really see you during class, and what's the fun in that?"

"Sounds like a plan. When can we do it?" She asked, beginning to walk towards the stairs.

"How does next Saturday sound?"

"Great. I can't wait. See you tomorrow." She gave him a small wave and headed through the archway leading to the stairs.

Next Saturday rolled around sooner than expected. Mary was seated on the ground, and was leaning against a large maple tree that had turned a bright golden yellow. Draco had told her to meet him by the greenhouses at noon and it was already ten after. The sun was high, but the air was crisp and clear. It was a perfect fall day. She had been waiting only a few short minutes, when she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. She leaned foreword and looked to her right, hoping to see around the trunk of the tree. The crunching continued, but then there was silence. All that could be heard was the whistling of the wind.

"There you are!"

Mary jumped and spun around. Draco was standing next to her wearing black Dockers and a grey pullover. The whole ensemble fit him nicely adding emphasis to his slender, but built frame.

"My God Draco, you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It probably wasn't even you. I've just been jumpy that's all." She was about to stand when he protested.

"No, stay, I'll sit."

He sat down beside her and Mary noticed that he had brought a black bag along. He placed it on his lap and began to unload its contents. He first pulled out two silver canisters that she could only guess to be some type of thermos. Next, he pulled out two white pillows and a large grey fleece blanket. It almost perfectly matched the color of his sweater. She was surprised that he had managed to fit so much in such a small container. He handed her one of the pillows and place the other between his back and the tree. She did the same as he spread the blanket over the both of them.

"Here," he said handing her one of the silver cylinders, "Drink up!"

She opened it and took a sip. The warm liquid filled her throat and she relished the taste.

"Thanks," she sniffled, "Hot chocolate really hits the spot right now."

"Yeah, I figured it would. When I stepped outside I decided to head back and get some. That's what took me so long. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, not at all, it gave me an excuse to just sit outside and admire everything. It really is beautiful."

"Hogwarts? That's what I thought when I first came her too, but it looses its beauty with every bad memory." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against the trunk of the tree.

"You really don't like it here, do you?"

"It's alright. I just have some problems with some of the staff. It'd better if the school was more into the dark arts. You know? I mean, why study _defense _against the dark arts?"

"If that was the case the whole school would be Slytherin." She said jokingly.

"Exactly," he smiled while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Besides, what would you need the dark arts for? I mean, unless you're a death eater or something."

Draco stopped drinking and gazed into the distance.

"I see you're wearing the jacket I got you." He said desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I love it. Thanks again."

"Not at all, so are you keeping up with your classes? I'm sure it's easy with Hermione around." He continues to talk without looking at her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I think I'm doing like I'd usually do."

"How's that?" he asked, finally breaking his gaze to look at her.

"Ya know Os and Es."

He nodded as if he already knew the answer.

"Hey, I don't know if you heard, but the school's having a Halloween ball in honor of Hogwart's 1,500th anniversary."

She took another sip and rubbed her lips together.

"Yeah, Harry told me. Why?" she had a feeling that Harry was going to ask her, but she was hoping Draco would make his move first.

"Oh, did Harry ask you?" On more than one occasion he had confronted her in the hallways when she was with Harry, and every time it hit him harder than the next.

"Oh no, he just mentioned it to me that's all." There was an awkward silence, "Are you planning on going?"

"Yeah, I was in fact. I was actually hoping you would come as well, with me I mean."

She grinned broadly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Three more weeks past, and the ball was quickly approaching. It was the second week in October and Draco and Mary were an official couple. It was their fifth week anniversary and Draco wanted to celebrate. Mary had thought it odd that he wanted to celebrate their fifth week anniversary instead of their one month, but Draco insisted on the former. He had told her at dinner that evening to meet him in the Slytherin common room later that night after his prefect duties were complete. He had handed her a set of Slytherin dress robes and told her a slip of paper with their password written on it. She had convinced Harry to let her borrow the invisibility cloak for the night and everything was in order. It was going to be a great night. They could both feel it.

It was almost 9:00 on a Saturday night and Mary was headed towards the dungeons with the invisibility cloak draped over her long athletic frame. Before she reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she removed the cloak, straightened her hair, and proceeded towards the entryway.

She pulled the slip out of her pocket and read the scratchy, but loopy writing. "Purebloods" she said, rolling her eyes. The stone wall in front of her vanished, revealing the inside of the Slytherin Common room. She stepped through, cautious not to let anyone see her. Luckily there was no one else present, but Malfoy. She looked around the dank room and gradually began her descent down the broad staircase in of her. As she way towards the black leather couch where Draco's blond locks were visible, the sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the frosty room. He adjusted his body so he could see her approaching.

"Bloody Hell."

She stopped her descent, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…wow." He was now standing eyeing her up, down, and back up again. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"I'm pretty sure. Why, do you like it?" She said examining herself.

"Like it! Let me just say that you'd make one sexy Slytherin."

She giggled. **Authors note**: Ok, just for the record, I don't giggle. I was just having trouble finding the right word (you know how that is). Chuckle didn't sound right and laugh just wasn't enough, but I guess it's more of an exhale if you really think about it. You know, have you ever had a breathy laugh? Like where you just let out air through your nose? Ok, maybe that's just me but…Anyway, back to my story…

Moments later, Draco was sprawled out on the couch with Mary straddling his waist. Draco pulled her down for another kiss as she squirmed down over his hips. He wrapped in arm around her neck wanting her closer. Both of their robes lay discarded on the floor, and Draco's neck tie hung undone around his neck. His hand moved slickly down her side sending electric currents through her body. Her head felt heavy, but her mind felt light. She could feel every place where their body's met and taste every inch of his mouth. His breathing was heavy and labored as he continued to kiss her with fervor.

He had been waiting for this night all week long and nothing was going to come between them. He felt like nothing in the world could ruin the moment. He was even willing to bet that he could survive the killing curse because she was here with him. It was crazy and he knew it, but he had felt things this last month and a half that he had never experienced before. He was still bitter towards Potter and his Gryffindor goons, but he put up with them for her sake. Why? He didn't know, but he tried not to question it.

Draco suddenly went rigid as he felt her fingers begin to undo his shirt. It was torture as she undid it one button at a time with agonizing slowness. When her work was complete, she pressed her palms against his firm chest, pushing the material up an over his hard shoulders. A moan slipped from his lips and she answered him with one of her own. She took the liberty of exploring his body by breaking their kiss and gently caressing his neck with her tongue. With each kiss she adjusted herself slightly so she could have better access. She continued her way down the left side of his chest until her face was level with his navel. She was about to pull herself back up and meet his hungry mouth when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a tattoo his left forearm. Shaped like a…

"What's that!" she demanded suddenly and sitting upright.

"What's what?" Draco asked, propping himself with his elbows.

She didn't answer. She just sat there shaking her head ever so slightly while burning a hole in his chest with her gaze. Her face was unmoving for what seemed like eternity, but then it changed suddenly as she began to cry.

"What wrong!" he asked, sitting up as far as he could.

Again, she didn't answer. She just sat there, clothes all awry, crying.

"Mary!" he shouted, desperate to get her attention.

Again, she ignored him.

He finally managed to snake his way out from under her and had placed his arms on her shoulders when she pulled away as if his touch was fatal.

"WHAT THE BLODY HELL IS WRONG!" His face was distraught with frustration.

"Is it real?"

Now, he was completely confused.

"Is what real?" he asked, scooting foreword; only to have her back away.

She pointed to the tattoo which displayed a large serpent weaving in and out of a human skull.

"Oh, shit!" he whispered, realizing what had been going on.

""Tell me it's not real. _Please_ tell me it's not real." She pleaded while repeatedly shaking her head.

"Mary, I…" He reached out with his right hand to pull her close, but in one swift movement she was on her feet ready to leave.

"TELL ME IT'S NOT REAL!" she demanded again, this time screaming.

"I would, but that would be lying to you." He had swung his legs over the edge and was resting head in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees while he stared longingly at the cold floor.

"This is a joke right? Please tell me it's a joke!"

He looked up into her eyes as tears continued to fall. He wanted more than anything to tell her it was, but she couldn't, she wouldn't believe him.

"I really wish it was, but you have to understand!"

"NO! I will not understand! I can't understand! You're a death eater!" Her head was spinning so fast she thought she might fall.

"It's not what you think!" his voice was raspy; almost unrecognizable.

"NO I think that it's _exactly _what I think! I'M NOT STUPID!" she screamed piercing him with her watery gaze. "I know what death eaters do! I know what_ you_ do! You know, bullying was one thing, but _murder_! That's just something I can't be a part of and I hope you understand." She just stood there a few moments more before making her way towards the exit.

"Goodbye." As she said this his insides died and he hated himself for what he was. No, he hated his life for what it was.

"Oh, and by the way," she said, right before departing, "I hope you don't mind, but I don't think we should go to the ball together anymore. I'm sorry." And with that, she was gone.

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: I'm sorry it was shorter than expected. I planned on writer more because I no where I want to go w/this. I don't know if I told anyone this, but this is actually based on a dream I had. (Weird isn't it? I actually remember almost everything too) but I wanted to be able to post on Saturday like I usually do. Anyway, the next one _will_ be longer! I promise!

P.S. I will dedicate a chapter to anyone who knows where I got last chapter's terms 'chixon' and 'lysanker' from, and another chapter to anyone who knows were I got this Chapter's title from...


	7. Chapter 7: Reality Sets in

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE! FrOgGyFuN365 has correctly identified the last chapter title as a Dashboard Confessional album title. (No I'm not a huge fan, but I like some of their songs. My older sis has the CD & I thought it fit nicely, so I used it...) So, as promised, this next chapter is dedicated to FrOgGyFuN365. I hope it's not disappointing...

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 7: Reality Sets in

"Fuck! _Why now_!" Draco was ranting to himself while pacing back and forth in the middle of the Slytherin common room.

"I mean I finally start to open up to someone and this shit happens! Where's the fairness in that!" He plopped down on the black leather couch and walked his fingers through his hair.

How, am I ever going to explain this to her? He said, this time in his head. Damnit! He mentally cursed while standing up and kicking the arm of the couch. For once things were right! For once Blaise approved, well not approved, but cooperated. For once, Pansy ignored him. For once, he felt wanted. Now with her gone, things would go back to normal, back to wrong. He had hated his life before she came along, and now once again, his father had ruined it for him.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed into the darkness. He had to do something, but what? He had to talk to her. He had to convince her that it was ok. Of course he'd be lying, but at least he'd have her back. How could she ever understand his life? How could she ever understand the pressure? She wouldn't believe him if he told the truth, nor would she believe a lie.

He flopped back down on the couch while continuing to contemplate a means of retrieval. After hours of stupid ideas and worst case scenarios, he retired to the boy's dormitories.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Please let me in!" Mary begged the fat lady. "I need to speak to Hermione!"

"I will do no such thing! It's 6:00 in the morning for Merlin sake! None of the Gryffindors are awake yet, and you shouldn't be either! Besides, I can only let those who know the password inside, and seeing as you don't, I cannot grant you entrance."

"BUT…It's an _emergency_!"

"I see no one dying."

"You know what? Fine, I give up! Has anyone ever told you that you make a lousy portrait?"

The fat lady looked rather taken aback.

"Whatever. I'm leaving, but could you at least tell Hermione if you see her that I need to talk to her? _Hermione Granger_, and I'm Mary Klein; she'll know where to find me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We _need_ to talk."

"I knew I'd find you here. Why weren't you at breakfast?" Hermione had just entered the library and found Mary sitting alone at a far away table.

She set down her books and pulled up a chair. "What's wrong? Is this about Dr…?"

"Why didn't you tell me he's a death eater!" She asked a little too loudly; causing some heads to turn.

"He is? Wow, Harry was right. Ron's never gonna live this down."

"What? What are you mumbling about? Did you hear me? Dr…Malfoy's a _death eater_!" she made sure to whisper this time, not wanting to draw attention.

"Well, I wasn't sure if he was, so I didn't want to say anything."

"You weren't sure! How can you not be sure? I know Malfoy, well at least I thought I did, but I know for sure that he's a bragger."

"With his _friends_ maybe, but not with us. We come from different sides of the wizard spectrum, remember? I mean sure, Harry's had his suspicions, but nothing substantial."

"Well, I have all the substantial evidence I need. I was in the Slytherin common room last night and…"

"You were in the Slytherin common room!"

Again, they received sets of stares.

"Hermione, that's beside the point."

"No, I'd like to know what you were doing in there. After hours too I presume. He's a prefect he should know better!"

"_Hermione_,"

"Yes?"

"It's _Malfoy _we're talking about."

She sighed, "Yeah, I suppose your right, but…"

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, sure the relationship wasn't perfect, but at least you guys pretended to be okay with it for my sake. And I know _his_ friends did the same. Except for that Pansy chick, but she can go screw herself. Don't you think she's a…?"

Hermione caught her eye, "You're getting off subject."

"I know I'm rambling. I've been rambling all night. At least for once I'm rambling to someone in particular."

"You've been up all night?" She had noticed that her friend looked sleep deprived. Her hair wasn't as kept as usual and her eyes were lined with light black crescents.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. My body was tired, but my mind wasn't. It sucks, and not just my insomnia. Everything sucks. It all sucks."

She slumped down in her chair placing her head in her folded arms on the table.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to forget about him."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know him like I do."

"Well you don't know him like you do either."

"Good point." She mumbled into her arm.

"Well, I have to get going. I wish I could help, but I have a presentation in fifteen minutes," she said, checking her timepiece."And I still have some finishing touches to add. I want to get the full extra credit."

Mary sat up staring at the place her head had just occupied intently. Without looking she lifted her hand in a small wave and glanced up in time to see Hermione disappear through the double doors.

"Well she was no help," Mary sulked as she slumped back down the hard chair.

She jumped up with a start realizing something. She had a dress, but no date for the dance. She had written to her parents the day after Malfoy had asked her, and received a beautiful dress in the mail a week later. Not wanting her parent's generosity to go to waste, she decided that it _was_ time to move on and to find a new date for the occasion. The question was, who. It was easier said than done. That was for sure. In a perfect world she would still be going with…well…you know, but her situation proved to be _far_ from a utopia.

Not wishing to dwell on the circumstances any longer, she grabbed her bag of books off the floor and made her way to the great hall. As she rounded a corner she ran into none other than…

"HARRY!"

Her face wore an expression of surprise and excitement.

"Mary, hey, how've you been? I haven't talked to you since…"

"Quidditch, I know. Hey, I'm sorry we haven't gotten to talk lately, but I've been busy with school work and…well…other things." She struggled to make an excuse. She couldn't tell him that she hadn't been paying attention to him because she'd been spending her time with Malfoy, even though it _was_ the truth.

"Yeah, I've heard about you and Malfoy."

"You have?" She was surprised that he knew already. After all, she had only just told Hermione minutes ago.

"Yeah, how can I not? You two are the talk of the town."

How could Hermione have possibly told so many people in such a short amount of time?

"How are you two doing these days?" he said, not sounding interested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are things between you and Malfoy?"

"What do you think? We broke up for God's sake!"

"Wait! You broke up? When?" he asked, trying to suppress his happiness.

"Last night. Wait, you didn't know?"

"No. I had no idea. Last I heard you were two songbirds, madly in love."

"Hardly," she scoffed.

"What was it about?"

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"Why'd you guys call it quits?"

She sighed, she hadn't planned on explaining the incident more than once, but Harry was someone she could trust.

"Well, I had the misfortune of coming across a certain insignia on his left forearm."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "How long?"

"Just last night, I told you."

"NO! How long has Malfoy been a death eater?" he asked in urgency.

"I don't know! I didn't stay long enough to find out. Why?"

"I just have an old score to settle, that's all."

Just then, it hit her. Like a baseball crashing though a window; shattering glass. It would work. It _had_ to work.

"Harry?" she asked, before her conscience took the best of her.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't by any chance have a date to the Halloween ball, would you?"

"Actually…no…Do you?"

"I did, but not anymore. What I'm getting at is…would you like to go with me?"

"Of course, that'd be brilliant!"

"Great!" she exclaimed, with no real enthusiasm. Her scruples were already starting to kick in.

"I'll see you then. As for now, I have some homework to finish in the great hall. See ya." She avoided eye contact as she brushed past him and continued her way to the Great hall.

Yes! Harry's head screamed as he too went on his way. He smiled. His expression mirroring his thoughts, Harry: one, Malfoy: zero.

Mary sat down at the Hufflepuff table placing her bag beside her. The great hall was mostly empty, and she was the only other Hufflepuff. She reached into her bag and pulled out _Advanced Potion Making, Vol. 2_. Professor Slughorn had assigned them at least an hour's worth of work, and she hadn't even started yet. After preparing herself for the assignment, she got to work.

She was almost halfway done, when a small group of Slytherin boys entered stridently. She only looked up for a moment to see who had entered, but in that second, their eyes met. She pretended not to notice and tried failingly to continue her work.

Draco took a seat opposite Blaise, and had a perfect view of his 'ex' across the way. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of Zambini, and both had brought food along to munch on. Ashley Higgs, the younger brother of the previous Slytherin seeker, sat adjacent to Malfoy.

"Hey Draco," Ashley said, nudging him in the shoulder. "Look." Draco froze a moment, knowing that he was indicating Mary.

"Yeah, what about her?" he looked up as he spoke, staring at her as if she could feel it.

"Go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Isn't she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah Draco," Blaise challenged, "Go talk to her."

"Why?" Draco asked again, getting annoyed.

"Because, we want to see you get some action." Ashley said, answering for everyone.

"Yeah, prove she's your 'girlfriend'. Because now that I think about it, we've never actually seen you to interact with her in any way, other than some chit chat here and there, but who cares about that?" Blaise smirked knowing all to well that what he had just said was true. Even though he _also_ knew that they'd done more than talk, but he liked to see him squirm.

They all waited for a retort, but none came. He was just sitting there transfixed with the top of Mary's head. He had been watching her scribble down words on her parchment, and every so often she'd come up for air. He smiled internally when he thought of how soft her hair always felt when he had held it in his hands.

"_Unless_, you've been lying to us about your little encounters like we think you have. We don't believe that you've even gotten a_ kiss_ out of that girl, let alone…well, you know." Ashley smiled, nudging Draco's arm again.

"I still don't understand what this proves, but if it will make you pricks shut up than I'll do it in a heart beat."

He lifted himself off the bench, and headed slowly towards the Hufflepuff table. All I have to do is talk to her. He whispered in his head, as he continued to approach. It doesn't even have to be important. I just have to satisfy the guys' curiosity.

"Hey," he said softly, taking the seat parallel to her.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, without looking up from her homework.

"Nothing I just…" he turned his head to look back at the Slytherin table and noticed that they were all staring in his direction. Why didn't I just tell them the truth? Why couldn't I just have told them that we're through? Because we're not through! His mind argued. We can work this out! Ask her! ASK HER!

"What can I do!" he blurted out, causing her to jump slightly.

"You can leave for starters." She stated coolly as she dipped her quill in ink and continued her writing.

"No. I mean, what can I do for us? How can I make this better?" He sat motionless while his eyes continued to scan her head.

"Dumbledore," She stated simply.

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed.

She stopped what she was doing, set her quill down, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You can go to Dumbledore and ask him to _help_ you."

"No. I can't do that." He refused, shaking his head repeatedly.

"_Yes you can_. He can help you. I know he can. Just go to him and ask him. He wants to help you."

"It's not as _easy_ as that!"

"Why not," she asked angrily.

"Because, it just isn't; I don't know what else to tell you."

"Tell me you'll do it."

He shook his head. "Besides, how do _you_ know he wants to help me?"

"Because I talked to him earlier this morning and he said he would be more than willing…"

"You mean he knows!" he nearly yelled, and letting his temper get the best of him.

"_Yes, _he does and I think it's for the best. You need help Draco, and not the kind of help I can give you. You need someone who can protect you."

"Protect me." He spat, "from what?"

"The _dark lord_; if you were to reform, which is the only way I'll take you back, he and all his followers will consider you a trader. You know better than I do what happens to wizards who betray him."

"You're asking too much of me." he sighed frustrated.

"Too_ much_? All I'm asking is for you to live a decent life, a legal life. You don't expect me to just sit around and wait for the dementors to take you to Azkaban, do you! I can't do that! I just can't. _That's_ asking too much."

"Mary, I'm begging you. I didn't sleep a wink last night. _Please_ take me back. I _need_ you." He had said it. He had said it aloud. She was just as surprised as he was with his choice of words, but chose not to show it.

"Talk to Dumbledore." She insisted.

"I can't." he pleaded.

"Then neither can I."

Draco, realizing it was an endless battle, got up and left.

Seconds later, Mary gathered her things, existed the great hall, and fought to restrain the tears beginning to form behind her dark brown eyes. Draco watched her leave; his heart sank as she disappeared from view.

That night in the boy's dormitory, Draco decided that it would be best to tell Blaise about the breakup.

"Truthfully mate, it's for the best. She _is_ a mudblood after all."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you were ok with that. I thought we discussed this."

"Draco, she was a nuisance. All she was good for was a good shag, right?"

Draco rose from his bed, "Don't _ever_ say that again. You _know_ that's not true."

"I don't know if it's true or not. You guys were so mysterious, so secretive, like you had something to hide.

Draco sat back down as Blaise continued.

"But I guess I'd be secretive too if I was dating a Hufflepuff mudblood."

"Enough! Why are you like this all of a sudden! Do you suddenly think it's ok to insult her now that we're through! Because if you do you're sadly mistaken. You know I _can't_ believe that I thought you supported me." Draco spat in disgust.

"Hey, you've told me yourself that I'm a good actor. I was just putting on an award winning show." It was the last thing he said before sneaking under his covers and falling asleep.

Draco sat motionless, trying to restrain himself from hexing Zambini. A few minutes passed and he decided that sleep would help. He didn't bother putting his uniform away; instead left it lying on the solid stone floor.

As he lay in his bed attempting to rest, he glanced over at Blaise, Crabbe, then Goyle as if to reassure himself that he was not alone. They could've not been there, and it wouldn't have made any difference.

He had never felt so...

alone...

in his life...

-----

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, I updated a little earlier than usual...I don't know why, but I did. I hoped you liked it & weren't too disappointed. I don't know about you guys, but I'm all excited about Halloween! It's my fave Holiday. It sucks that it's on a Monday. It also sucks that I have basketball tryouts that day, so I probably will miss all the trick-or-treating. So, maybe I'm not that excited about it. What am I talking about? Of course I am! I can't wait to show my costume off at school. Guess what I'm being? A witch! A Slytherin witch...surprise, surprise huh? My costume rocks, that's all I know...Is anyone else being anything cool?

Anyway, enough of this! Get reviewing...


	8. Chapter 8: Smile Like you Mean it

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Hey guys! Guess what? I made the freshman basketball team! This is good for me, but is bad for you. Because of this I won't have as much time to work on this story (even though it's my pride and joy). So, if I don't update next week, that's why. I'm sorry for the inconvience, but I will try to update A.S.A.P.!

P.S. hey, my chapter title reminds me of a killer's song...weird I didn't mean 2 do that

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 8: Smile Like you Mean it

As Draco lay awake in his bed, the object of his grief laid awake a few floors above. Her head ached from contemplation, but she couldn't stop thinking no matter how hard she tried. She was snuggled up on the edge of her bed; her hands were folded as if in prayer, and were sandwiched between her head and pillow. Her body was curled into a 'c' as she lay motionless on her right half.

She was stupid to have believed that Hermione had fully understood. She was stupid to believe everything that Hermione had said. It was clear now that her friend was only being supportive for the sake of their friendship. As soon as her relationship with Malfoy ended, so did Hermione's act. Everything had gone so wrong. It was clear from their encounter in the library that Hermione was glad that she had discovered the truth; hoping that now she would give up on him and find someone new.

In reality it only made Mary want him more. It gave her motive. He was a death eater; destined to a life in Azkaban. She wanted to help him. She knew that if he went to Dumbledore everything might work out, but he had to be stubborn. She knew the task would not be easy, but she had to try. That's why she chose Harry. He was the one person that could cause Malfoy to snap. She knew that they were always in competition with one another. He despises the fact that Harry is always better than him; always beating him at his own game. She knew he would agree to her terms once Harry stepped into the picture. It was the only plan she had, so she hoped for the best.

"Are you ready yet!" Harry shouted to Hermione through the open door of the girls' dormitories. He had promised to wait for her, but he hadn't expected to be waiting so long. He glanced at his watch and let out a muffled curse. They were officially late, and he didn't want to keep Mary waiting.

Mary on the other hand, was far from worried about Potter's tardiness. She had expected him to wait for Hermione, and she knew that she would wait to the last second to get ready. She always tried to cram in as much studying as humanly possible.

She walked slowly around the adorned great hall and admired the stunning decorations. Jack-o-lanterns grinned madly from above, levitating over student heads; turning slowly. Candles floated among them, as well as tiny little bats that weaved in and out of the magical display.

The rest of the decorations were just as amazing. Giant pumpkins guarded the entrance doors and all the balloons, streamers, and banners sported orange, silver, and black. Only two of the house tables remained, but both were covered in delicious looking snacks. They were pushed against the side walls leaving a large open area in the center of the room.

As she took in her surroundings she noticed Malfoy enter through the large doorway. At first her spirits sank, but upon realizing that he was surprisingly unaccompanied, she regained some strength. She found a seat in the far corner of the room attempting to distance herself as much as possible. She was soon forced to shorten the space when she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering.

Hermione looked dazzling. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun that left a few curly strands framing her face. She was wearing periwinkle dress with a sheer outer layer. It had spaghetti straps that exposed tone, but delicate shoulders. The material draped down her frame hugging every curve; falling softly around her ankles.

Harry and Ron were both sporting black dress robes, but Ron's seemed a little more faded and worn. They both looked nervous entering the room, but the mood soon changed as music began to fill the vast space. Students continued to file in as others started dancing.

"Hey guys!" Mary smiled as she approached the trio.

"Hey!" Hermione smiled back. "Sorry, we were running a little late."

"_You_ were running a little late." Harry corrected.

"It's ok as long as you guys are here." Mary began to direct them towards the area she had just occupied when Hermione suggested dancing. Ron looked rather flustered, but agreed and the two set off onto the dance floor. Harry and Mary both agreed that they weren't up for dancing just yet, but instead found themselves empty seats and began to talk.

"You look great." Harry stated simply after getting a good look at his date.

She was wearing a shimmery pea green dress. It had thick halter straps that outlined the simple silver chain and diamond that rested on her collarbone. A silver and green flower broach was pined in the valley that the straps created. The top half was form fitting, but the lower half allowed her to move more freely. This was because the bottom was cut in slants that went diagonally across her legs. The shorter pieces came to halt at about mid calf; the longer at the top of her bare ankles. She was wearing silver high healed slip ons that had one clear thick strap across her toes, which were painted metallic green silver to match her fingers. All of her hair was collected in a curly up do. She had a side part and makeshift bangs that she swept to the opposite side. Her makeup was simple yet effective.

"Thanks. You do too." She said pointing to his suit.

"Yeah, I bought this the day after you asked me. I'm glad you like it." He said, inspecting his bowtie.

She smiled half heartedly remembering her plan. She glanced over at Malfoy who was sitting dejectedly on the opposite of the room. His usual posse surrounded him with the exception on Zambini. It didn't matter that he was missing because from the looks of it Malfoy wasn't talking to anyone. He almost looked like he was in some sort of trance.

Pansy waltzed over from her spot between Crabbe and Higgs and placed herself at Malfoy's side. She gently stroked his hair while whispering something in his right ear. She would normally have felt some form of jealously, but was distracted by Malfoy's appearance. She suddenly realized that his hair had changed. It wasn't slicked back in its usual manner, but instead fell softly around his head covering his dark brows. It looked good, different, but good.

Her thoughts shifted as she remembered the situation.

"Hey, is it ok with you if we start dancing? I suddenly have an urge to."

"Yeah that's fine with me." Harry took her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. At the same time Pansy, with a firm hold on Draco's arm, led him towards the action.

At first the music was face paced, but the song quickly came to an end and was replaced by a much slower tune. Placing his arms carefully around her waist, Harry drew her closer. She in turn, wrapped her right arm around his neck, and placed her left arm on his right. She noticed Ron and Hermione across the way. and let out a small chuckle when she noticed how awkward Ron looked.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked lightheartedly.

"Nothing, it's just Ron. He's got to be the worse dancer I've ever seen."

"Yeah, he _is_ pretty bad." Harry agreed, glancing over his shoulder. "I remember when we had the Yule ball in our fourth year. Ron had to get dancing lessons from Professor McGonagall. By the looks of things, they didn't help."

Mary was beginning to feel better about the night. She was actually beginning to think that the plan was a waste of time. She had Harry and he had her. Why not just leave it that way. There was no reason to bring Malfoy into it. Not if it was going to hurt Harry.

She had almost convinced herself it was the right thing to do when she locked eyes with Malfoy. Their exchange was brief, but meaningful. It was enough to cause her to forget what she had just been thinking. It was enough to make her go through with it. She had to do it. She needed him. Sure she liked Harry, but she loved Malfoy, at least as far as she knew. She had never been in love before, but she imagined that it'd feel something like this. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was only a silly crush, but whatever it was the feeling was strong. She just wanted it to last.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as Pansy pulled him closer. He pulled away. She could see her plan beginning to work. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she watched as Malfoy struggled to keep his sanity and ignore the two of them.

The night continued in the same fashion, with Draco sending looks in Mary's direction while she pretended to not noticed. Her attention was solely on Harry.

As the ball came to its end, everyone said goodnight and headed to their common rooms. As she made her way to her common room for the night she was delayed by a familiar face.

"Mary, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, storming past the figure. She tried her best to act mad, but secretly hoped that her plan had worked.

"About everything…about us." She stopped in tracks in response to the comment; she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"I've decided to go to Dumbledore. I mean, if that offer's still valid. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning, I promise. I'll even talk to him now if you want. Just please come back."

She stood staring surprised by his change of mind, but when remembering how Harry had been the object of her affection tonight instead of him it made sense.

"Are you serious? I mean, this isn't all talk. You're going to really go through with this?" She turned to face him and realized just how different he really did look. Other than his hair, there were other differences as well. His eyes were a darker shade of grey and any trace of blue was gone. Not only were his eyes a different color, but they looked in pain. She couldn't describe it any other way. He almost looked as if he was going to cry, but not because of her. She could tell that agreeing to this was painful for him. It hurt his pride. His eyes told it all.

"If that's what it takes to get you back."

"It is." She sated simply walking slowly towards him. They were a breath apart as her hand glided down his left cheek and over his neck, resting on his chest. She felt him tense up and tried to console him.

"I'm really proud of you. You know that don't you?" There was silence. She searched his face for the answer. After a minute or two he spoke.

"It's still hard." He shook his head slightly, looking away.

"I know, but you're strong. Besides, there's nothing weak about asking for help. Especially it you really need it. I won't think you're any less manly because of it. In fact, I'll think the opposite." She smiled hoping to get one in return, but was caught off guard as he responded differently than she had imagined.

In one swift movement he placed his left hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was very much like the first one they shared, except that she could almost taste his emotion. She moaned exhaling softly as he slipped his tongue gently between her parted lips. She moved one hand slowly up and down his back as he continued to kiss her. Fiercely, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and jerked her foreword. She was so close she could feel his heat against her abdomen. She broke the connection as she gently kissed the corner of his lips. She then trailed tiny kisses down the side of his jaw, stopping at the nape of his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. She snuggled closer still as he held her possessively. Her arms fell around his waist as he did the same.

After a long time of silent emotion her hands traveled up his chest allowing her to push away slightly; giving her a good view of his face. She noticed that some of the color had returned to his eyes, but they still conveyed that same defeated feeling. He tilted his head and leaned foreword attempting to kiss the right side of her neck. She pushed his head aside playfully. Then, placing both hands over his ears she forced him to look into her eyes.

"How bout we start over. I don't know about you, but I'm willing to give this another try. I need you too much." She released the pressure on his head allowing him to continue his exploration of her mouth. A moan escaped from the back of his throat as she began to play to with his new soft hair. They broke apart and place their foreheads together as she continued to play with the small hairs at the top of his neck.

"I need you too." His voice was rich, but husky.

She watched his mouth as he said this. Talking in the pink lines like a drug. Her gaze then traveled to his nose, eyes, and then hair.

"I like your hair." She finally commented. "It suits you."

"Really?" he asked glancing up at his locks. "I did it this evening. I don't know why, I felt like a change I guess."

She smiled, "Change is good."

And for the first time in weeks he smiled, a _true_ smile. He felt his life piecing itself back together. She was his and he was hers. It was the way things were supposed to be. The way they were.

---------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, this might be my last chapter for a while, so savor it. I hate to keep people waiting becuz I hate waiting for other people, but what are ya gonna do. All I can say is that I'm gonna try my hardest to get a new chapter out n ready, but till then...

CoMmEnT 33


	9. Chapter 9: Now you See it

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Here it is ladies and gentelman...The next installment. I wrote this chap really fast &w/out a beta, so it might not be my best work. As for me I think it's a little choppy, but it's for you decide what you think. So get R&R...

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 9: Now you See it

"Harry I……….no. Hey Harry! I'm sorry if you thought I liked you, but……..NO, _definitely_ not!"

It was Sunday, the morning after the dance. Mary was pacing back and forth in the middle of her dorm room. The other girls had left early to study in the library. Of course, not asking her to come along, but she had more important things to do anyway.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, and desperately continued to search for the right words.

"How do you explain something like that?" she asked the blond haired boy who stood next to the door across the room.

He smiled slightly at how pathetic she looked. "You should just tell it how it is." His voice was rich with a New York Accent, so much it was almost humorous.

"But I can't! What do you want me to do! Just go up to him and say…Hey Harry! I never really had any romantic feelings for you. The only reason I asked you to the dance was to make Draco jealous. By the way, it worked, so I won't be needing you anymore!"

She stood up in a flustered motion and stormed over to the smirking boy.

"I mean that just makes me sound like a complete bitch!"

"Well maybe because you are one.

"Ha, ha very funny. I really need some support here!"

"Ok, so you're not a bitch. You're just a girl who messed up; really badly. You know, it's a shame you did this cuz' you're a really great girl, and now they're gonna have a hard time seeing that. You've created a wall that no one can see past."

"I know, and I'm scared. I've always valued friends over anything else, and as of now I'm doing a crappy job of valuing. I just can't believe a guy could drive me to do this! I always told myself that a guy was never worth getting worked up over, and that it's ok to be close, but not dependent! You don't think I'm dependent do you? Oh, god what if I am? Is there a way to become undependent?"

"Mary, Mary, calm down. It will be ok."

"Will it?" she asked, looking up into his golden eyes.

She had grown since the last time they had talked. She remembered having to look up farther to meet his gaze. She knew for a fact that he was 5' 11''. She also knew for a fact that she hadn't grown since the summer. Had it been that long?

"It will. I promise. I'm not gonna let you down. I never do. You know that."

"I know, but promise me one thing."

"Just say the words."

"Will you promise to be with me when I go through with this? I really need your support."

Worried, he placed a hand on her cheek. His long fingers and large palm looked almost comical compared to his thin frame. His hand came to rest on her neck and she smiled as he pulled away.

"Anything for you. You know I love you like a sista', and a guy's gotta be there to protect his lil' sis."

"Thanks Joey. This really means a lot to me."

She was about to leave, but was stopped with his voice.

"Ya know, you're almost seventeen now. I thought you didn't need me anymore. I thought we talked about this."

"I thought so too." She remembered smiling. "And I was getting along fine for awhile, but then this happened and well…"

"I know, I know. Just look out for yourself ok? I won't be here forever."

"That's what scares me." She said, releasing her hold on the door and taking a seat back on her bed.

"It scares me that you can leave, but it also scares me that you might not. I want you here, but I don't. I need you, but I don't want to need you. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"What I mean is that you'll always be with me. There's no changing that. You just won't _be_ with me. I'll see you, but not the way I see you now. You'll just be in the back of my head. You can still come out if you really need to, but not like when I was young."

"Yeah, you've told me before, and I've told you that I understand. I went through with my side of the bargain. Now it's time for you to go through with yours."

"I will. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Well you better get going. You don't want to put this off forever."

"Promise you'll be there?" she asked one last time.

"I already did! Now get going!" he laughed, and she did just that.

---------------------------------------------

* * *

"Harry!" Mary exclaimed as she unexpectedly ran into the very person she'd been trying to avoid. 

She scanned the hallway quickly and found that they were indeed alone, almost. Joey, who suddenly appeared out of no where, was standing next to the both of them. He was dressed quite differently than he was during their earlier encounter. Instead of the blue t-shirt and jeans he had been sporting minutes before he was wearing nothing but a pair of green plaid boxers! After inspecting his clothes, or lack thereof, she didn't know whether she should laugh or run away embarrassed. She settled with a smile, figuring that this was his attempt at lightening the situation.

Harry looked just as surprised, and almost as nervous.

"Mary, hey I just wanted to tell you that last night was really fun. It really was but…Now I don't want you to think that there's something wrong with you because there isn't. Not by all means. You're funny, smart, pretty, and everything. It's just that…"

"Spit it out Harry." Mary said wondering what he could possibly be trying to say.

"It's just that I've found someone else." He flinched slightly as if expecting a slap in the face, but when none came he continued.

"I know that you just broke up with Malfoy and I feel terrible doing this to you, but well last night. Ginny and I got back together. It was all very sudden I assure you."

"Harry it's ok, really."

"It is?"

"Yeah, no problem at all."

"Are you sure?" He was definitely surprised that she was talking the news so well.

"Positive. The funny thing about this is that I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"You were? Oh well, that is kind of funny" he was finally begging to relax. "Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who did you find?"

"Oh, well I didn't really find someone new. Malfoy and I just got back together."

"Oh, well, congratulations." She could tell that the thought of her and Malfoy still bothered him.

"Friends?" she asked, sticking out her hand.

"Friends," he agreed, accepting her handshake.

"Well I'll see you later then?" he asked with a smile wanting to leave the uncomfortable scene.

She nodded. "See you later."

As soon as he was out of sight she released all tension she had been feeling with a loud, "YES!" She pumped both fists in the air while grinning for all it was worth.

When she finally returned to her senses, she realized that Joey had gone and she was once again alone in the corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Draco called out while running to catch up with the person he needed the most.

She spun around almost instinctively at the sound of his voice. Draco was standing a few feet away; panting slightly from his previous exertion. He was dressed in his signature black pants and an off-white polo that Mary had never seen before.

"I didn't see you on the quidditch pitch."

"Oh, I came late. I had detention with Professor Snape remember?"

"That's right, I forgot."

"Don't worry I saw the end of the match. You did brilliantly."

"Brilliantly? Since when did you start using British slang?" He asked after realizing she did so.

She laughed when she came to the realization herself. "I guess I just slipped into it on accident. It was bound to happen. I'm around it 24/7."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said, leading her to a stone bench farther up the hill.

The sun was shining, but they felt no warmth in the chilly November air.

It had been more than two weeks since the night of the ball and things were going smoothly for the most part.

As she sat down beside him he opened the silver and green duffle bag he used to carry his quidditch things.

Unexpectedly, he pulled out a brand new basketball and a set of drawing pencils and sketchbook.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Where'd you find these?" she asked surprised that he remembered when she herself had almost forgotten.

"Well I ordered the drawing supplies through this place that my mom shops at a lot. It has all sorts of stuff, but the basketball took me forever to find. I asked around and did some research, and I thought I'd found what I was looking for when I realized that there's a difference between boys' and girls' basketballs."

"Girls' are smaller."

"That's what it is? Well anyway, I had to go looking for one that was 28.5. I didn't exactly know what that meant, but I found it in the end."

"This is great! I've been needing a new ball, and I can always use drawing supplies."

"Yeah, you're always drawing so I thought that you'd need some stuff." He fidgeted almost nervously.

"It's great. It really is. Thanks a lot." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips smiling as she did so.

"Enough about me." She said suddenly. "How about you? You caught the snitch!" she said proudly.

"Yeah, but we still lost." He said defeated.

"That doesn't matter. You proved that you're better than Harry. Today at least…"

"You don't think I can keep it up, do you?"

"It doesn't matter if I think you can. It matters if you think you can, but if it's any consolation to you, I think you can." She stood up and headed towards the castle wanting to get out of the cold. She glanced back after noticing that he wasn't following her. Instead, he just sat there looking back up at her; no expression in his face.

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Go ahead without me."

"Kay. Are you sure?" she asked concerned by his sudden downheartedness.

"Positive." He answered, watching her smile and disappear from view.

What have I gotten myself into? He asked himself moments later. What have I gotten her into? He cared for her more than he allowed himself to, and it hurt. It hurt knowing how his family would react. It hurt knowing that he was living a lie; that he was lying to her. No matter how much he wanted it, they weren't living in a perfect world. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. A sick twisted reality.

------------------------------------------

"I quit!" Draco exclaimed while throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What? NO! You can't quit. I was just about to win!"

"I know."

"You can't quit just because I was winning. You're such a sore loser."

"I am not. I just don't feel like playing anymore."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" He said defensively.

"Are too. You quit every game you play once you realize you're losing."

"Fine, do you want a rematch?" He asked competitively.

"You're on!" she said, accepting his challenge. As she said this, the pieces put themselves back together readying for another round of chess.

It was the middle of December and the day before everyone left for Christmas Vacation. Draco would stay at Malfoy manor for two weeks while Mary stayed at Hogwarts awaiting everyone's return. Ron had invited her to spend vacation with his family at the Burrow, but she refused his offer. She couldn't bring herself to intrude, even though Ron had insisted that it would be ok.

Just as they were about to start another round, they found themselves bombarded by a very enthusiastic blond haired boy.

"Can I take a picture of the two of you? I'm putting together a scrapbook of Hogwarts to send home to my mom for Christmas and I want to get as much variety as possible."

"No Colin!" Draco protested, but Mary insisted that he cooperate.

"Great!" Colin exclaimed. "Smile!"

FLASH

"That's going to turn out great! I can just tell. Thanks!"

Mary was about to 'you're welcome' when Colin rushed away looking for someone else to overwhelm.

Draco shook his head while turning his attention back to the game. Lots of bickering and a few moves later Draco finally had the satisfaction of saying, "Checkmate."

Later that night after he and Mary had said their goodbyes, Draco stood with a large group of students waiting to leave for home. Professor McGonagall appeared instructing the students on where to go. He had grabbed his luggage from beside him and began to head toward the empty carriages when he heard an unfamiliar voice calling him from behind.

"Draco wait!"

He stopped and turned to find Colin Creevey running at top speed toward him.

"Draco, Draco!" He continued to call enthusiastically.

For a sixth year, he's really annoying. Draco thought.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with as much civility as he could muster.

"I just developed this picture and I thought you might like to have copy. I wanted to catch you before you left." He panted, while holding out the photo.

Draco grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket without even bothering to glance at it.

"Thanks." He mumbled while walking away.

"No problem." Colin said, feeling rather proud to have talked to a seventh year, even if it was his hero's enemy.

Draco took a seat in an empty compartment next to the window, the chilly air frosting it over.

He reached into his pocket to take a proper look at the picture Colin had given him before his friends arrived.

Like all wizarding pictures, it moved. Mary was on the left smiling broadly. Draco sat opposite her with a disgruntled look on his face; he placed his hand up in attempt to cover his scowl. Mary looked over and laughed at his picture self's antics.

He laughed to himself as he placed the photo back in his pocket. He was glad to get away from school for awhile, but this picture reminded him of the one thing he'd miss about Hogwart's. The one thing that brought him so much pleasure, but so much pain….

---------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Just in case any of you were wondering...Joey isn't real. He's what you might call an 'imaginary friend', but I'll talk about him in more detail later...as for now, GET REVIEWING!


	10. Chapter 10: Facing the Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy! I saw 'Goblet of Fire' yesterday and let me tell you it was exciting. It was different, but good. The part with Snape in study hall was really funny & so was the scene where Fred and George try to put their names in the goblet...So yeah, anyway...

P.S. Oh, and this is unbeta-ed so sry if there are a lot of mistakes...

**Unvoiced Decisions**

Chapter 10: Facing the Truth

Tired, she sat down in the yellow armchair next to the fireplace. As she sat, she took in her surroundings.

Everything was empty, and everything would stay empty for the next two weeks. Sure, there'd be a few underclassmen running around here and there, but she was alone.

Leaving her comfortable spot on the chair, she made her way over to her robes which were hanging on a coat rack by the door. Her books were crammed into her bag beneath the rack, and she quickly selected the one she was looking for.

Now that she had her sketchbook she needed some pencils. Reaching into the inner pocket of her robes, she grasped the cool metal tin that protected the soft lead inside.

As she did so, she noticed something peek back out from inside the fabric. With her tools in her left hand, she reached in and pulled out the object with her right. It was a new crisp parchment, but it had seen some wear and tear in the confines of her robes.

Curious, she headed back to her seat. Placing her sketchbook on her lap along with her tin, she inspected the paper more intently. When she turned it over she noticed that the wax seal that adorned the parchment was green. It was clearly a letter; a letter from Draco by the looks of things. After all, who else would use a green seal showing a serpent encircled by the words _A Wizard's as Only as Good as His Blood_. A family motto no doubt, she thought as she began to unfold the curious note. There was no actual envelope, but the message was written on the inside of the paper itself.

It read…

_Dear Mary, _

_I am writing this letter because I am too much of a coward to tell you face to face. These past few months have affected me in ways that I can't even describe. I know it sounds cliché, but I've felt things that I've never felt before. You've taught me so much, but I'm too ignorant to change. It hurts me to say this, but we both know the truth. One of us was going to have to do this sooner or late; I just did it sooner. It's not your fault. It's the world's. No, it's mine. Being with you made me limited. It was leading me down the path that I fear most; the one thing that truly scares me. _

"Ok, Ok, my turn!" she laughed into the frosty air.

"My favorite flavor of ice cream…" she smiled at him the way she always did. The way she always did when he felt most vulnerable. It was as if she was egging him on; waiting for him to crack. It was all in his head of course; paranoia.

"Umm….wait, I know….Chocolate." He had got this one right, he could feel it.

"Close, but no cigar."

She had rolled onto her side to have a better look at him. He was lying opposite her on the cool grass. His long frame draped across the field.

"For once I actually thought I got it right." He admitted, switching positions, and adjusting himself so his left arm was propping him up.

"Well, if it's not chocolate what is it?"

"Rocky road, but chocolate's my second favorite, so I'll give you half a point."

"So generous," he drawled sarcastically.

"I know," she answered, just as mockingly.

"So what does that make it?"

"If my calculations are correct, which they are," she added quickly, and he smirked as she continued, "Then it's seven to a half."

"Seven?"

"Yes, seven."

"But I thought you said the color one didn't count."

"Yeah, but after thinking about it I decided that it did."

"Cheater." He accused.

"Opportunist(1)," she corrected, "Besides, it's not my fault that I forgot the exact shade. You're just too particular. It's amazing that I've remembered this much considering. You know how forgetful I am"

"I know too well. It's the only reason you get detentions. You do all the work and then forget to bring it to class. You'd lose your own head if it wasn't attached, which I wonder sometimes if it is. That's another thing. You have these moments when you just space out like you're hypnotized or something, and half the time you don't even notice it. I think you have blonde roots." He said, ruffling her hair.

"You just insulted yourself you know."

"My hair's not blonde, it's white." He said rhetorically.

"_It is not_! It's blonde! You're a true blonde."

"Fine, if you want me to be a blonde, I'll be a blonde."

"I want you to be a blonde." She insisted, and he consented without a fight; instead he continued on with the game.

"I'm going to ask you another question; one that you'll never get right. It is my turn right?"

"Yeah, it's your turn."

"My greatest fear."

"_Your_ greatest fear?" she asked surprised by the question.

"Yeah, what's my greatest fear?"

"Hmmm…that's a tough one. Are you even afraid of anything?"

"Everyone's afraid something."

"True. Oh, I don't know….the Dark Lord?"

"No. I figured you'd guess that."

"Well, what is it?"

He rolled onto his back; placing his hand behind his head stated simply, "Attachment."

_I hope you find this before I return, but if you don't…I'm sorry. Either way I'm sorry. I don't deserve you, and I hope in time you find someone who does. I can't go on pretending. I hope you understand. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

So that was it then. Not even a hint. Not one little hint. Maybe she should have taken his answer as a hint, but it happened so long ago. She thought he might have changed, but yet again Hermione was right. It was too hard to change sixteen years of programming. Sixteen years of bad choices and stupid mistakes.

She tried. That was for sure. No one could say she didn't try. The question was, did he? Did he ever care enough to try, or did he just think it would be handed to him on a silver platter like everything else in his life?

'Sincerely'…not even a 'Yours Truly'.

Staggered, she leaned back in her seat. Willing it to suck her in and devour her completely. This was how it ended? How was this fair? They had survived the storm; now he was giving up after the rain? No, she couldn't let it happen, but there was nothing she could do. He was long gone; by the time he returned she'd be just a memory. Whether the memory was good or bad was for him to decide; only for him.

"Oh, god what's wrong?" Joey asked rushing to her side.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Draco."

"I know. He left for Christmas break. It's only a couple weeks. You'll be fine..."

"NO! He's gone for good. Here." She mumbled, thrusting the note in his face.

She watched his eyes scan the paper; trying not to cry. She didn't even know if she could cry. In order to cry you need to feel emotion. In order to feel emotion you need to be alive.

"God Mary, I'm so sorry." He said, taking her into his arms. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Stay with me…please. Just stay with me for the night. I don't want to be alone." She held on desperately to any part of him that she could grasp.

Standing up, he took her with him. He made his way towards the stairs; with her clinging all the way.

Once in the room, she stripped down and he helped her into bed. He climbed in under the covers and wrapped his arm around her waist as she molded into him. She snuggled her head into her pillow drying the tears that were at last beginning to fall.

"I guess this means I'm staying for Christmas vacation." he smiled; taking in the smell of her hair.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Hey, if you don't want me to stay all you have to do is say so."

"No, I want you to stay….really. I just need some time to myself."

"You don't want to be alone, but you need sometime to yourself."

She elbowed him in the chest playfully, "You know what I mean. Now shut up and hold me."

"So demanding; good thing I do whatever you ask of me, or else you might have trouble."

She raised her elbow in motion to strike.

"Shutting up now." He insisted, holding her closer still.

She let out a small laugh causing him to smile, "Good night Joey."

"Night."

Mary awoke the next morning with Joey still at her side. He was lying face up; his right arm lay haphazardly above his dormant body.

She gazed around the room hazily while trying to remember why Joey was present. Then it hit her. Actually, 'hit her' was an understatement. It was more like 'smacked her harshly up-side the head'.

Draco, yes she remembered him, but did he remember her. As words and phrases popped unwontedly into her head, a few small tears began to fall, but were quickly suppressed by a steadfast hand.

"Hey, hey, hey…," Joey comforted softly after waking up in time to notice her obvious actions. "Are you ok? You weren't crying again were you?" He placed a hand supportively on her back.

She shook her head slightly in response.

"Do you wanna talk about it? We never really got a chance to last night."

"Yeah, I think that might help. I just need to vent." Standing up, she shuffled over to the four poster opposite, and collapsed onto the soft material. She noticed shortly after that her ensemble consisted only of a white tank top, a pink pair of boy cut bottoms, and socks. After the initial shock had past, she remembered who she was with and relaxed enough to explain her situation.

"Well last night I found that letter in the inside pocket of my school robes and well, you know everything it said."

"Yeah, but do you why he wrote it."

"I think it's kinda obvious, don't you? He doesn't want to be with me any more plan and simple. He wasn't ready to try. He always was a quitter."

"Harsh." He whispered noticing the bitterness in her voice. "You know, I don't think you can blame this all on him."

"What are you talking about? I though you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side." He said, moving over to the edge to the bed. Then, with great effort, stood up groggily and made his way over to her side. Comfortable, he continued, "But being a man, I have to look at this from his point of view. It's for your benefit believe me." He added after she gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Ok, so how is this _my_ fault?" Feeling somewhat chilly, she scooted over to the foot of the bed and wiggled her way under the covers. He waited for her to get comfortable before he answered her question.

"Well did _you_ ever make an effort to bring things together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, did you ever try and get to know his friends, or have a get together with your friends and his?"

"No."

"See, so it's…"

"But it's not my fault! It's not like I could do that! Sure all our friends _said _they were ok with it, but I know he still said things to them behind my back. And _his_ friends! Don't even get me started on them. I hate his friends with a passion."

She looked up from her hands which she'd been using to wring the covers on her lap out of frustration. Her dark brown eyes met his honey and she knew instantly that he had won.

"I hate you Joey." She said jokingly, throwing a nearby pillow at him.

"Why?" He almost screamed, recovering from the nearly fatal blow; his hair even more messy than it had been seconds before.

"Because you always make me face the truth, and I hate the truth."

"Yeah, the truth can hurt, but you need to be able to pick the truth out of the lies. If you can't, then you'll never amount to anything. You'll just dwell over the past and wonder what went wrong, but if you take the time to figure out exactly what _did_ go wrong then you avoid similar situations in the future."

"Wow that was pretty deep for you. When did you get all Buda on me?"

He smiled, "When you made me that way."

"Oh." They broke out simultaneously, laughter filling the room.

Later that day, after she had showered and dressed, Mary made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room. She had just finished researching a project that was due after the holidays. Feeling fatigue from the excessive thinking, she decided that a quick nap might be the best thing for her. On her way, she ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Mary!"

"Hey Colin, what are you still doing here?"

"I always stay during Holiday. Remember, I was making that scrapbook to send home to my mum."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Had it only been last night? It felt like ages since she'd allowed Colin to take that picture.

"By the way, I developed that picture I took of you last night. Here, I have a copy for you." Reaching into the tan bag at his side, he pulled out large black leather photo album. Knowing exactly which page to turn to, he reached into the slot, pulled out the picture, and handed it to her.

"Here you go." The mousy boy smiled.

"Thanks Colin. It was really nice of you of you to give me this, but I don't…" Her voice trailed off as she inspected the moving image she held carelessly in her hand.

"But you don't what?" Colin asked.

"Never mind, it's great thanks!"

"Are you sure? If you don't want it just tell me."

"No, I want it." …No, I need it…

"Okay," Colin smiled, happy to have made a friend. "Well, I'll see you round?"

"Yeah, you'll see me."

--------------------------------

(1) If this sounds or looks familiar to you that's because I got this line from my little sis who used it in her alias fanfic Putting Aside Differences. Thanks Tess!

Liljdpegasuschic160: well, that's that...I just got the new Ryan Cabrera cd for my birthday on wednesday and there's a song on it called 'Photo' n I just listened to it after finishing this chapter. It fit really well. Some things are a little different, but it fits for the most part. If you want to check it out just google 'lyrics, Ryan Cabrera, Photo'...After you're done doing that CoMmEnT 33


	11. Chapter 11: Battling Life

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Sorry guys Ireally am! I'm really finding it hard to find time to write this thing! I'm sort of dissappointed in this chap, but what are you going to do? I might go back later on when I have more time and fix it up a bit but we'll see...

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 11: Battling Life

The sun was shining through the closed glass onto Mary's sleeping face. She groaned with dissatisfaction as she flung an arm over her eyes to deflect the incoming rays. She quickly decided that her arm was a poor shield, so she rolled over onto her side and buried her head deeper into her pillow. She was lying halfway between consciousness and sleep as she opened one eye unwillingly to the world.

"Joey?" She mumbled into her sheets.

No answer.

Both eyes shot open; sitting up she looked around.

"Joey?"

The room was empty.

"He must have left." She concluded with much disappointment, "Without telling me. Oh well, none the matter."

She stood up halfheartedly and shuffled over to the bathroom in order to take a quick shower.

"I don't need him right now anyway. As long as he's here when…Oh, NO! Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

She ran into the bathroom checking her face in the mirror. Then, ripping her pajamas off, hopped into the shower. As the warm water engulfed her she prepared herself for the course of the day. For today, Draco returned.

"Honestly Ronald! You just can't expect people to do that for you."

"Why not?" The red haired boy wined as they entered the great hall.

"_Because_, that's why! It's just not natural. You need to learn to do things on your own!"

"But you're always telling me not to be so stubborn and ask for help."

"It's not the same thing!" The brown haired girl yelled as she slammed her khaki bag onto the bench; sitting down beside it.

"It is too!" The boy answered mocking her actions as he slammed down his books.

"Oh, poppycock! You're hopeless. I don't know why I ever even tried to talk you out of this."

Mary sat uncomfortably next to Ron as she watched Hermione reach into her bag and pull out a large stack of school books.

"Is it ok to ask how vacation went?" Mary asked the fuming couple.

"Yes!"

"No!" Ron shouted cutting Hermione off and giving her a death glare.

"Yes!" Hermione stated again this time looking at Mary.

"It was fine for the most part. Christmas itself was great was always. It gives you something to think about other than the war. Ron got me this new rucksack and quill case to match. It was all really lovely."

"Yes, it was all so peachy." Ron chipped in.

"Well, it _was_ until _someone _decided it would be a good idea to have Harry ask you about your business with Malfoy!"

"Why'd you have to go and tell her for!" Ron asked more embarrassed than anything.

"Because she deserves the right to know that she's being spied on!"

"We weren't going to spy! I was just going to have Harry find out a few things and report back to me that's all!"

"You don't call that spying?"

"No! It's more like friend to friend help."

"What! That doesn't even make sense. Honestly I worry about you sometimes."

"Look, guys don't worry about it. It's not worth fighting over."

Ron agreed with Mary and gave Hermione a told you so look. Which Hermione quickly answered with a glare of her own.

"I'm not saying that I'd like it if you used Harry to spy on me. Not by all means," Again the two exchanged looks, "What I am saying is, is that you probably have a right to. I have been acting kind of strange lately and in a way almost distant, and I'm sorry. I've just been caught up in so much at once."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said placing a hand on her friend's. "We all make bad choices that we regret making, but you'll always have a second chance, right Ron?"

"Right. Thanks Hermione."

Mary looked from Ron to Hermione than back again. Confused she asked, "Wait, did you guys just make up with each other, or were you talking to me?"

"Both, I think."

"Yeah, I'd say both. You know what? I just realized that I left Harry waiting in the common room. I'll be right back."

"Ron, how could you forget something like that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was so busy with our little row that my mind got preoccupied. Can you blame me?"

"No, but just go. You don't want Harry to think you've forgotten him."

"But I did forget him." Ron stated bluntly.

"I know, but he doesn't…Never mind just go!" Hermione yelled, shaking her head as they watched him run along. "I hope you never have as much trouble with boys as I do. I swear I'm cursed. I'd bet money that Malfoy's easier to date than Ron. He's such a handful. By that way, how _are_ things going between you two?"

"They're not really going much of anywhere anymore."

"Are you going to break up?" Hermione asked.

"We already did. I think."

"Did your feelings change over the holidays?"

"No, his did." She sighed, "I found this letter in the inside pocket of my robes shortly after you guys left. It was pretty self explanatory, but it still leaves me cold."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, it's up in my dormitory. I'll bring it down to dinner it you want."

"No, that's ok. I can imagine what it says. Something along the lines of, 'I cherish our relationship dearly, but not enough to change. We're too different, but it's not your fault'. Something like that?"

"Almost word for word," Mary laughed almost meaningfully, "Were the cracks in our relationship that obvious?"

"Well, to me they were, but maybe that's just because I've come to know you pretty well and Malfoy's always been an easy one to figure. Though I must say for a while there I actually believed that you'd really done it."

"You're not the only one."

"Hey look on the bright side. At least you can't be blamed for ruining thousands years of inbreeding."

Hermione got a full fledged laugh out of that comment. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to break that impressive streak."

After their quick giggle fest had subsided, Hermione grabbed her books and shoved them rather fiercely into her bag. "How bout we catch up with Harry and Ron. I'm pretty sure I know where they'll be headed. Are you coming?"

"I'm right behind ya."

Grabbing her book off of the seat beside her, Mary followed Hermione out of the massive double doors and into the hallway beyond.

Once they had discovered the two boys lurking in a deserted corridor (Hermione always knew where to find them; Mary called it her maternal instinct), they decided to take advantage of their extra time and visit the 'lounge'. This was the nickname the four of them had given to the Head boy and girls' dormitory. Since Mary belonged to a different house they couldn't use the common rooms as a place to relax, so they decided to take advantage of Hermione head girl status. Much to Hermione's disapproval of course, but they convinced her that they were doing no harm.

The walk to the dorm was a rather cheerful one; everyone was laughing along the way. The mood soon changed however once the foursome stepped through the portrait hole.

"Well if it isn't the fantastic four." Blaise scoffed as he sauntered over from the fireplace towards the new arrivals.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered on cue, but Draco sat silent on the sofa.

Hermione nudged Mary on the arm, "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah, maybe you should. We wouldn't want your dirty blood stinking up the place Granger." Blaise said advancing.

Harry and Ron instinctively pulled out their wands.

"Watch your tongue Zambini, or I might just hex it off!" Ron threatened defiantly.

"NO, Ron, don't! He's not worth getting detention over, or even worth or time. I can see that Draco has decided to let his friends spend some time in here, so let's not ruin the moment."

Hermione made to leave with Mary at her back, while Ron continued to defend himself.

"Wait a minute. Just because Draco's head boy that doesn't give him the right to let anybody he wants into the head boy's dormitory. Don't you think Professor McGonagall would like to hear about this Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Draco who had left his spot on the couch and was standing just short of Zambini.

"Weasley you idiot! What do you think Granger was doing letting you three in here? Besides, tattle-tailing is more what I'd call a first year trait, but I guess we can't expect a lot from you. After all, look at the lot you choose to associate with. Hanging around with wonder boy and the two mudbloods. Almost makes me ashamed to say I'm a pureblood…almost."

His words hung the air like death in a graveyard; no one made an effort to retaliate. Mary found it most uncomfortable to see Draco in his 'true form', and found it most unsettling how easily he insulted her and her family without as much as a flinch. Although she did notice that he failed to meet her gaze and locked eyes with everyone but her.

Having had enough, Ron turned to leave motioning for Harry to follow. He did, but was stopped in his track by a sudden observation.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call Mary a mudblood?"

Ron stopped as well and turned back to face Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, yeah he did. Am I missing something?"

"You're not the only one." Harry said over his shoulder.

Draco was thinking of a smart comeback when Mary took the liberty of addressing the issue.

"Look guys, it's not important. Draco and I are no longer _whatever we were before_, so he can call me whatever he wishes. The feeling is mutual so you can call him whatever _you_ please. I think it's fair to say he's an arrogant self pleasing jerk who only cares about himself, but that's just me. C'mon let's go."

Mary made the initiative; Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed.

Back out in the hallway the tension receded.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward." Ron said; Harry agreeing.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys broke up?" Harry asked.

"Because it wasn't that important and I figured you guys would find out soon enough anyway." Mary sighed.

"Ok, so it's not really any of our business," Ron admitted, "But it would've been nice to know that we didn't have to pretend to like Malfoy any more. Ow!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm and glaring at Hermione. "What'd ya go and do that for?" Ron asked angrily.

"Honestly Ron, I mean really!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Mary just smiled.

Meanwhile, Draco just stood on the other end of the portrait hole hoping deep down that Mary would come running back through asking for him back, but he knew better. Blaise on the other hand was making jokes left and right about the whole situation, and Draco could do nothing but listen.

This was the way it was meant to be, no matter how much anyone liked or disliked it.

When she had insulted him her expression reflected her anger and hate, but her eyes told him otherwise. He wasn't the only one fighting an emotional battle. She seemed to be having as hard a time as he coming to grips with life, but she was just as gifted as he when it came to masking her emotions. Somehow this thought did nothing to comfort him.

* * *

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: See what I mean? It's very short. At least to short for me. I wanted to put a lot more information in this chapter, but didn't quite work out. I know where I want to go with this, so it's not a matter of writer's block. It's more a matter of time. I hate making you guys wait. It drives me nuts, but if you could be patient I could write a lot more next time. Tell me if that's ok. You'll have to wait longer, but you'll get more all at once. (Does that make sense?) Anyhoo, REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 12: Choosing Insanity

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors Note**: Again, I'm sooo sorry! It's been so long. More to come soon, but for now enjoy!

**Unvoiced Decisions**

Chapter 12: Choosing Insanity

"Hermione, how come you didn't tell us that Mary broke up with Malfoy!" Ron asked with Harry at his side as the three made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I mean, we could have avoided that whole uncomfortable scene. I was really going to let Blaise get away with the whole ordeal and pretend to be nice like always."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I didn't have time to. I was going to tell you as soon as we were alone, but…" She stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady, tossing her hair aside.

". I think its best that we don't talk about this any longer. Mary's been through a lot over break, so I think we should just drop it and go on like we always have."

"Minus the fake respect for Malfoy." Harry said hopefully.

"Yes Harry, minus that." Hermione said with a small sense of relief.

The three Gryffindor found it much more enjoyable hanging out with their Hufflepuff friend now that all bonds were broken between her and a certain Slytherin. They weren't constantly worried about offending her, and the best part was, she was the same old Mary. There were no uncomfortable silences and no emotional breakdowns. Everything was right for once.

Well, almost everything…

"For the next few weeks you will all be working on an extensive project. It will take a lot of hard work, skill, and concentration. There will be no mess ups."

Mary looked up at Snape as he paused at her desk looking her straight in the eyes before continuing his speech.

"That is why I have taken the liberty of dividing you up into groups of two just to make sure that all the work is done correctly. You along with your partner will work to find the best way to make a temporary love potion."

Mary saw Hermione look up from her parchment and smile. She figured that this project would be a cinch for Hermione. She probably knew the exact location of the book that contained the right information on this specific topic.

Snape stood behind his desk and the front of the room, quickly observing the class before him.

"You will not be allowed to use an already existing potion, but something completely new and original. This is an experimental assignment. You will be graded on originality, quality, and a five page essay you will be writing on the ingredients in your potion as well as the steps taken to create it; including a daily log on your group's progress."

Mary could already feel the load heavy on her back. Did Snape do this on purpose just to see her snap? She wondered. She also wondered if she could take any more stress in her already hectic life. She would soon find out.

"Hermione Granger and Terrence Higgs" Snape read from a parchment in his hands.

Mary watched as Hermione stood from her seat, grabbing her things in a slow composed manner, and headed over towards the handsome blonde. Hermione was lucky; although Terrence was a Slytherin he was a decent guy. Sure he had his moments, everyone did, but for the most part he was ok, not to mention cute, and not a bad mind either. They would surely get an O.

Snape's monotone voice sounded making her loose her train of thought, "Susan Bones and Ron Weasley."

Hmm…Another interesting pair, Mary contemplated. Susan was an average student, but could be great when she wanted to be. Ron however, neither could be, nor wanted to be an excellent student. This made her wonder what they could possibly come up with for their project.

Snape continued to read his list, and more and more students had moved from their assigned seats to begin preparing for the work ahead. Mary looked around the room at the students left and took a deep breath when she heard her name called.

"Mary Klein and…"

_No, he wouldn't,_ she screamed silently.

"Draco Malfoy."

He would.

Snape watched her intently, waiting for her to gather her things and move to the Slytherin table. She took a quick peek over at Draco only to find that he too was looking her way. Gathering her composure, she stuffed her books in her bag and slowly but surely made her way to empty spot next Malfoy.

Placing her things on the floor beside the bench, Mary slipped as casually as possible onto the empty slate of wood. She could almost feel her right arm burn as Draco reached for a nearby inkwell; brushing against her in the process.

Snape announced two more names; one being Blaise Zambini. His partner made her way across the class; Blaise scooted over to giving her room. In response Draco too slid over, making sure he and Blaise weren't on top of each other. Her reflexes being slow, Mary was unable to save herself from the fatal blow. In one swift movement Draco was closer to her than he had been in a long time. Side by side they sat in silence while Mary's insides ate her alive. She now had no problem believing that Snape was indeed out to get her.

Cautiously, she broke contact by inching slowly away. Once the initial connection was broken she hastened her speed and before she knew it she had scooted right off the bench; falling hard on her bum.

The once silent class erupted with laughed as she tried to regain her dignity. For the first time since her arrival Draco looked her way making eye contact, and he suddenly let out uncontrollable laughter. Mary felt her insides melt all over again as she listened to his rich laugh. She smiled sheepishly as she found her spot next to Malfoy once more.

Once the class had settled back down and silence had resumed, Draco made the firstattempt to start discussing their plans for the project.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked, making a conscience effort not to look her way.

"I don't know." She sighed, releasing some of the pressure that was building up in her gut. "Shouldn't we make a love potion?"

"I know that." Draco snapped almost irritably.

Mary jumped slightly and could feel her heart pounding a hole in her chest as he turned to look at her.

"What I mean was…should I do the log and you do the essay?" He was trying to sound irritated, but his voice almost cracked with each word and his face showed no signs of anger.

"I'll do the essay if you want." Mary managed to utter after thinking about her options.

"Unless you want to do it together?"

Shestopped playing with the hem of her skirt and looked Draco square in the eyes.

"Well, we'll already be doing the project together. We should probably do the writing work separately on our own time. We'd get sick of each other if we didn't."

It was as if Malfoy had been in a trance and her words had been the key to his awakening. In on swift motion, he put on a scowl, grabbed his books, and shoved everything into his rucksack. All the while muttering something like, "Who wouldn't get sick of a dirty mudblood?"

Mary heard a few words here and there, but it was enough to make her eyes water and her soul burst. She wanted more than anything to turn and punch Malfoy as hard as she could; as hard as he deserved.

Luckily, class had ended and Draco was gone faster than a firebolt. (haha Tess, this is for you)

Mary, on the other hand, took her time while gathering her things, and was able to contemplate if her whole being could take this separation any longer. She also wondered if she could keep herself from attempting certain murder. Both ideas seemed unlikely.

* * *

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: I originally planned this chapter to be a lot longer, but for some reason I felt the need to stop and make the other half of this chapter a whole new chapter all together. I had to names for this chapter originally and it was paining me to decide which one to use, but now since I've split up the chapter I don't have to any more! 

CoMmEnT 33


	13. Chapter 13: Closing the Gap

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**:Sorry It's taken, so long but his chapter is much longer than previous ones...if that makes up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 13: Closing the Gap

"Where should we start?" Mary asked, placing a heavy load of books down on the table.

"You're asking me?" Draco replied sarcastically. "Aren't you the one who gets Os in every subject?"

Mary inhaled deeply and sighed. She really didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now; especially at 9:00 in the morning on Saturday working on one of Snape's projects.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest and smirked, making the already squeamish girl across from him melt. She hated that damn smirk. She always had, but for some reason now, it was attractive. Lately it seemed that all of his annoying quirks where coming back to haunt her in the form of physical lust.

She exhaled deeply again. She definitely couldn't do this.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're grades are just as god, if not better in potions, so if you're trying to snaked you're way out of doing this project it's not going to work."

Draco slouched down in his chair with an obvious amount of disappointment on his face.

"Why do we have to do this stupid project anyway? Isn't it against the rules for students to make love potions?" Draco smiled a tad, thinking he'd won the fight.

"Well, Snape probably got special permission from Dumbledore to do this project. After all, it's a good way to get us to experiment with potion ingredients because love potions are so flexible. They're constantly discovering new ones."

Slowly, he unfolded his arms and plastered another annoying, yet irresistible smirk her way.

"You seem to know a lot about love potions. Is it that hard to get someone to like you?"

Mary, trying hard not to smile, replied with, "Yeah, it's sooo hard actually, that I even," she paused for a second to make sure he was listening, "now get this…I even said yes to this seventh year Slytherin who's family's _so_ into the whole pureblood thing that he's probably betrothed to his cousin. He'd marry his sister if he had one, or even a brother for that matter." She smiled sweetly at him egging him on; watching him squirm before she continued, "I even stooped so low as to date a Death Eater."

This time he lost it. In one angry motion, he stood up, shoved the books off the table, and firmly placed both hands down with such force that the table almost gave way.

"_Take…that… back_." He threatened, through gritted teeth.

"Only if you take back all the stupid things you said." She bargained, challenging his hateful glare with one of her own.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Like what!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How about last night?"

"What about it?"

"What about it! Urgh…never mind! You're so……hopeless." She sighed, burying her head in her hands, and running her fingers through her long brown hair. "Speaking of last night…"

She stopped, apparently thinking.

"Well, what about it?" He asked, his patience running low.

"Yesterday I saw you in the Head Boy's dorm with all your Slytherin friends. If you can call them friends, but I don't see who'd want to be friends with you."

"Just what are you getting at?" Draco snapped.

"Why is it that we were…?" She felt uncomfortable bringing the subject up, but she was curious to know.

"Dating?" Draco asked, offering to finish her sentence.

She nodded her head nervously, "Why is it that you never brought me into the Head Boy's dorm? That one time when we wanted to be alone you made me sneak into the Slytherin common room when you could've just let me into you own private dorm? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, let's just say I share that dorm with Granger and knowing she's your friend, and knowing how I hate her, I decided that it was best if we didn't hang around somewhere she might catch us. Also," he continued, cutting her off just as she was about to speak, "Even though my current quarters reside in the Head Boy dormitory, I feel more at home in the dungeons. Besides," he added with a devilish grin, "How else was I going to get you into a Slytherin uniform?"

She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just repeated herself. "Say you're sorry for all the things you've said since you've returned. I will as well."

He was about to retort with a witty comeback, but retained himself and took a seat. He was in no mood for apologies.

"Never mind, it's over with. Let's just get to work."

At first she wasn't going to let is slide, but Mary knew better than to press the matter any further. After calming herself down to point where thinking was possible, she got up from her seat and began to pick up the books and papers that were scattered all over the floor.

"Do you need any help?" Draco asked, embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

Mary just shook her head no. She was in no mood to talk.

_I don't know why I feel bad anyway. She provoked me. That stupid little mudblood…_As soon as that thought entered his mind he brushed it away afraid that she knew what he was thinking.

As soon as Mary sat back down across from him, and he saw the look of hurt and disappointment on her face, he knew the real reason why he couldn't think those thoughts. Because no matter how hard he tried to hate her, and no matter how hard he tried to make her life a living hell, he was only hurting himself. Each stab at her turned back around and ate at his already damaged heart. The thing was he couldn't do anything about it. He just had to keep picking away, and pretending like life was a joy ride and their separation was the best thing in the world.

It'd be easier if they didn't have to spend so much time together, but this project ensured their constant contact. For once in his life, he could honestly say that Professor Snape was number one on his hit list.

"Hermione, I can't do this!" Mary insisted, eyes burning with hatred.

"Yes, you can! You just have to focus on the project and remember how important this assignment is for your grade."

Mary was leaning up against the wall outside the Great Hall with Hermione at her side. The two were supposed to be in the Great Hall for independent study, but Mary convinced her friend to arrive tardy. She had told her that it was a life or death situation and that Binns' paper on Protean charms would have to wait.

"I know Hermione, but I just can't! I've tried to keep myself focused and calm, but you don't know what it like spending an hour and a half with Malfoy! I was about ready to rip my ears off so I couldn't hear his constant babbling! Ugh…I think I've reached my limit."

Hermione smiled, feeling sympathetic, and placed an arm on Mary's shoulder.

"Hey, now you know what I've been through. I've gone to school with that boy for the last six and a half years! When you think about it, an hour and a half's not that bad."

Mary smiled and thanked her friend. "Well, if you can do it, than so can I. At least, I have to, if I want to go home alive and sane."

"Look on the bright side!" Hermione added. "It's already almost the beginning of February. You'll be out of here in no time and be back overseas. You can't put a greater barrier between the two of you than the Pacific Ocean."

The two girls entered the Great Hall as quietly as possible and found some seats close to the door.

Mary was thankful for Hermione's help, but she couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. In less than six months, she would be on the plane home. As long as half a year sounded, she knew it would go by in a flash. Although it would be a relief to leave certain things behind, she would miss the friends she had made. She decided not to dwell on the matter, but to instead make the most out of what little time she had left.

Time was ticking away, and Mary was starting to feel the pressure. It was already the 15th of February and their project was due on the 17th. She wasn't sure if they could finish their essay in two days.

She was positive that the actual potion was a success. They needed to let it brew for at least another twenty-four hours before they could bottle it, but that wasn't a problem. They also had the antidote brewing at the same time, so everything was set. Now it was just a matter of getting the facts down on paper.

After two days of brainstorming, writing, and revising, Mary was finally able to say, "Done!"

Later that day, in Snape's class, each couple was instructed to place both vials on the desk in front of them while the professor came around collecting the paper work.

"After I have finished collecting your papers, I want one of you, I don't care who, to take a sip…A small sip mind you of the love potion you have concocted. I don't want you all on top of each other like animals. Take just enough to feel something."

He paused for a moment while scanning the class with his eyes, letting his words sink in.

"Your partner will sit patiently, quill in hand, ready to record their findings. After the data is all in place or before, if things get out of hand, your partner will give you the antidote."

He stopped again, watching each student very carefully, as if he was reading their minds.

"You may begin."

All around the room, students were sampling their potions, some with great confidence; others with a look anxiety. Mary glanced around the room and noticed that it was mostly the girls in the groups were the ones drinking the potion.

Without a word to Draco, she grabbed the small glass bottle, uncorked it, and took a sip. A bittersweet taste filled her mouth as the dark pink fluid trickled down her throat. For a moment, her tongue felt tingly and strange, but only for a moment.

Then, she waited.

"Well?" Draco asked, squinting at her as if it would help him better see her 'transformation'.

"I don't feel any different." She confessed, hoping Snape wasn't nearby.

"Great, just great," Draco sighed, "We've worked a whole month for nothing."

"I don't understand," Mary said, looking around the room at the other couples. All the other girls were either smiling dreamily at their partners or had already taken advantage of their drunk like state by attempting to snog their unsuspecting prey.

Snape of course, was trying hard to control the hormonal teens, but with little avail.

"All the work is right. I know it. This should work. It's all there." She couldn't believe it. He was right. They'd worked so hard for nothing.

After class, Snape asked that one member of each group stay behind for a quick talk.

"Well, done all of you. I must admit I was surprised by how well some of you did on this project, but also disappointed in others." He looked at Mary with a sharp eye and continued, "I'll look over you essays and logs over the weekend and I should have them all graded by Monday. You can stop by my office early that morning if you are eager to know your grade, or you can just wait until Monday's class. You are dismissed."

Mary's heart sank as she exist the classroom. How could this happen? She had planned this going so well. She dreaded Monday morning, but she went all the same.

---------------------------------------

"Ah, yes, Miss Klein. Do sit down won't you?" Snape offered, smiling rather weakly.

"No that's ok Professor, I'd rather stand." She wanted to be ready to leave as soon as possible.

"I was genuinely surprised by you and Mr. Malfoy's project. I was expecting great things from the two of you."

She listened with a heavy heart.

"As you know, your potion failed to have any affect whatsoever on your state of being. However, I looked over your work and all the data it correct. So perfect in fact, it's rather peculiar that your potion went wrong. My only explanation is maybe a miss step in the brewing process though that does seem unlikely."

Mary just sat, taking it all in. She feared for the worst.

"Seeing your position, I decided to give you a P."

She was about to protest, but Snape continued, "I would have given the project a T, but seeing as all the work in right I cannot possibly give lower than a P. I hope you appreciate my thoughtfulness."

"Yes, thank you sir." Mary lied through her teeth.

Feeling lower than she'd felt in a long time, the dejected Hufflepuff made her way to the Head Boy's dormitory.

Reaching the correct portrait, she mumbled the password she'd heard Hermione say a thousand times, and stepped in.

The common room was empty as she had expected. In a huff, she stormed over to Draco's quarters and knocked with considerable force.

He answered shortly after; wand in hand.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" He asked, rather surprised by her sudden appearance.

"We got a P."

"What?"

"A P! We got a P on our project!"

"Oh," was all he could manage to get out.

"Oh's right, and it's all your fault!" She continued, her voice almost a shout; tears beginning to form.

"All _my_ fault!" He asked, with equal volume.

"Yes, yours! If you hadn't have been you so….!"

"So what!" He asked, ignoring the fact that she was almost in tears.

"It's all your fault for making me feel this way!"

"Making you feel _what _way! I know you hate me, but what does this have to do with our project?" He really wanted to know what she was getting at.

"Our work was right," she said, no longer shouting. She made her way across the common room and sat down on the couch. He followed, and wiped her face with his hand. His sudden act of kindness startled her.

"All of it. Every single bit of it." She sniffled, looking to him for console.

"So, why didn't our potion work?" He was indeed confused.

"Because in order for a love potion to work, the receiver can't have feelings for the 'desired' person prior to the consumption." She explained. as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You really need to stop hanging around Hermione," Draco advised playfully.

"Draco I'm being serious." She warned, slapping him on the arm.

"Hey look, a package from Mother!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the silver parcel off the coffee table.

"Are you even paying attention? You're in your own little world right now." Mary complained, frustrated with his random behavior.

Draco ignored her, and continued opening the mysterious looking box.

"Draco, can't you do this some other time?" Mary asked with all seriousness in her voice. She placed on hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you listening?"

He had finally finished unwrapping his gift and was looking at the strange object on his lap.

"What is it?" She asked, scooting closer to get a better look. Their thighs touched and she could feel Draco tense up.

"I don't know." He said, reaching out to touch it. At the exact the same moment, Mary's hand was making its way towards the unknown item. Their hands touched…

….and then…

… There was darkness.

------------------------------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, that's that. I'll just have to keep you in suspense a little longer. I only have two chapters left, but I still have to write them, so it might be awhile. Until then...

CoMmEnT 33


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions of Love, Hate

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary.

**Authors note**: Please be generous with the comments. Advice and Constructive criticism are always welcome! If you have any questions or something is confusing feel free to ask! Enjoy!

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 14: Confessions of Love, Hate, and Everything in Between

Mary could feel her head on cold stone. It was all she could feel. She tried to listen for an indication of where she might be, but there was nothing.

With slow effort, she pushed herself up and scanned the darkness. She could see little at first, but as her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she could she Draco's long frame outlined nearby.

"Draco?" She called out, inching closer to the silhouette.

Right when she was about to place her hand on his side, he pushed himself up with incredible speed and knocked her backwards.

"What was that for!" She yelled while rotating the wrist she'd fallen on.

"I didn't know you were there, don't get all huffy." He defended, dusting off his clothes. Without his robes, you could clearly see his lean body underneath his uniform. "If you didn't notice, it's a little dark in here."

"Well, if it wasn't for you and your stupid package we wouldn't even be here." She wasn't happy about their situation, and she still hadn't fully forgiven him for their poor grade.

"How was I supposed to know it was a portkey?" he asked, helping himself up.

"Oh, like you didn't know." She challenged, meeting his height.

"I had no idea whatsoever, and you had best believe that if we're going to get out of here alive."

"Alive? What, do you plan on being killed!" He raised his hand in an attempt to quiet her.

"Shh…" he warned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I don't know where we are, but I have a bad feeling about this place. I feel like I've been here before and that can't be good."

"Like I said, you got me into this mess." She whispered, removing his hands.

"When my mother sent me that portkey for whatever reason, I'm pretty sure she planned on me coming alone. You aren't meant to be here and I can tell you now that certain people take no remorse in killing stowaways. We have to work together, so don't go blaming this on me. Besides, if you hadn't barged into my quarters none of this would've happened."

"Don't turn this around and blame it all on me. If you didn't affect me so much than maybe we would have received a passing grade and I wouldn't have been so upset." She was trying so hard to keep her voice below a whisper.

"I can't help it that I'm irresistible and you're so damn emotional." he said, smirking in the shadows.

With all her strength, she resisted the urge to hex him. Instead, she said with as much conviction as she could muster, "I hate you."

Before he could retaliate with another vile remark, Draco heard footsteps approaching. He searched frantically for the portkey, but found nothing in the dim light. He cursed under his breath as two figures stood before him.

"Mother," he acknowledged, bowing his head slightly at the tall blond women.

Her hair was past her shoulders, elongating her already stretched face. Her nose was turned upward in a permanently snooty fashion, and her clothes reflected her wealthy air.

"Draco, my son," she said with a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek.

The woman next to her scoffed at the scene of affection, "Narcissa, remember the mission. This is no time for a family reunion."

After his quick embrace with his mother, Draco turned to face the Black haired women now at his side.

"Aunt Bella," he said curtly; bowing his head again.

"Good to see you're in such good condition Draco" was the women's reply. Her face looked as though it might once have graced stunning features, but was now replaced with a crazed unsteady look. Her clothes were that of a wealthy witch, but were in slight disarray.

"I'm so glad your dear father makes sure you keep yourself active. I hope your mind is in just as fine shape. Lord Voldemort is counting on you this time. There can be no mistakes." She warned in an almost non-threatening way.

Mary gasped at the mention of the Dark Lord, and placed a hand over her mouth in order to stifle the sound. However, the small noise had been enough to draw all attention to her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" ask the lady who Mary guessed to be none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked first at Draco with a questioning look; then at Narcissa with a look of annoyance.

"I thought you said that the package would come in contact with no one but him!" She shrieked, while pointing at Draco with an unsteady hand.

"Well," Narcissa stammered. "I was sure he would be alone."

"But he wasn't." Bellatrix corrected with a much calmer voice. Then, much to Mary's surprise, the dark haired witch grabbed her hand affectionately and asked in a sweet voice, "My dear, what is your name?"

Draco turned his back on his mother to watch his aunt with attentive eyes.

"My name's Mary." She said unsure of where this was going.

"Mary…Hmm…what a pretty name. May I ask how you know my dear nephew?"

Mary glanced quickly Draco's way in order to receive some sort of order as to what to say, but none came.

"Well, we go to school together." She figured it was the most truthful answer.

"Ahh…I see." Black smiled, letting go of Mary's hand and patting her on the head. "How come I've never heard of you before? Narcissa, has Draco ever mentioned Mary in his letters?"

"I don't recall." Draco's mother answered thoughtfully, "I don't think he has. Have you darling?" she asked her silent son.

He cleared his throat and turned to face his mother. "No, I don't believe I have."

"That's odd don't you think?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically. "I mean, after all you must be close friends if you were together when you opened your mother's package Draco. Don't you usually wait to open those sorts of gifts when you're alone in you dorm room?" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, "At least you should if you know what's best for you. You must always exert great caution when…"

"Well, I'm an exchange student from the States; that's probably why you've never heard of me before." Mary offered as an explanation.

Bellatrix looked very vexed at being interrupted in the middle of her sentence, but her look of irritation quickly changed into another fake smile.

"My dear, my dear," she began grabbing Mary's hand again; patting it gently. "I know every pure blood family from here to Timbuktu. Please tell me. What is your surname?"

"Klein, my last name's Klein." She answered in spite of Draco's warning glare.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you were right. I've never heard of any wizarding family with that name."

"Oh, well my parents are muggles." She said without fear.

Bellatrix paused, and slowly turned to look at Narcissa with a raised eyebrow. Draco's mother herself seemed quite appalled by this discovery and clearly didn't know what to make of the situation. She need not worry however, as Bellatrix took manners into her own hands.

"Narcissa, would you kindly take Draco back to Spinner's End. I will deal with this Mudblood myself."

Narcissa nodded in obedience and grabbed her reluctant son by the arm. "Draco, come with me." His mother insisted. With one last look at the fearful Hufflepuff, Draco obeyed and followed his mother into the darkness.

Mary's eyes filled with tears as she realized that he was leaving her for dead. She was just about to run after him when Bellatrix raised her wand, "Avada-"

"NO!" Draco screamed scrambling back in an effort to stop the curse.

Even though he wasn't able to physically stop his aunt, he did cause her to stop mid-curse. She lowered her wand watching Draco with much curiosity.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the wretched little mudblood."

Draco stood motionless before looking back at his mother as if to say I'm sorry. "Because…I…love her."

Mary eyes shot up to meet his before letting a lone tear fall. Her mouth curled up in a small smile as she mouthed the words, "I love you too."

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix snapped. "Leave."

Narsissa made a motion toward her son, but Bellatrix repeated more urgently, "I said leave!"

The now nervous woman obeyed, and disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

"You know…I was going to kill your little mudblood friend quickly and painlessly, but now I have a better idea." She smiled wickedly, and looked from Draco to Mary and back again. "Now that I see how you truly feel about each other, I think you deserve to be punished more. After all, who's the blood traitor?"

Mary looked longingly at Draco, hoping he'd make some conscious effort to escape. She tried to speak, but her mouth was suddenly stark dry.

"I think I'll make both of you suffer by torturing you first." She said, indicating Draco as her prey.

Before anyone could even take another breath, she pointed her wand maliciously at the now frightened boy screaming, "CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the floor and in a matter of seconds he was writhing around like a fish out of water. He face was distorted from the pain and the only noises he made were small muffled grunts.

Mary fell to knees, suddenly unable to stand. She watched helplessly as the object of her affection was tortured brutally.

Bellatrix screeched uncontrollably, releasing her hold on the boy. He stopped moving and Mary was sure he was dead when she saw his eyes flutter open. Her heart leapt for joy, but it was quickly trampled upon when Bellatrix yelled again, "CRUCIO!"

As Draco continued to thrash around in pain, Mary reached into the pocket of her robes and felt her hands close around the smooth wood of her wand. She grasped it tightly as the burning sensation in her chest increased. She had never felt this angry before. All she wanted was for the pain to stop, and the cause of the pain to disappear forever. She had to time to sort her thoughts or make a rational decision. Instead, she did the only think she could think of. Pulling her wand fully out of her robes, she pointed it at Bellatrix's back and shouted in a voice that didn't resemble her own, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light emitted from the tip of her wand, shooting through the back of the cackling witch. Mid scream she fell to the floor, dead. Unable to process what she had just done, she ran full speed toward the motionless body of the one person she needed the most.

"Draco?" she asked, eyes welling with tears. "Draco, please get up." She begged, placing a hand on his cold pale cheek. With great effort, he brought his hand up to hers, rubbing his thumb over it gently. Mary made a noise half between a laugh and a sob as she helped him into a sitting position.

She smiled as he pulled her close, and rested his head on hers. His breathing was shallow, yet ragged.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." She insisted, helping him to his feet. He draped an arm over her shoulder for support, making sure he had full balance before asking, "Where exactly do you plan on going?" his voice was low and husky, "We can't apparrate onto Hogwart's grounds. I hope you know that."

"I know." She sighed.

"Well, I suggest someplace where we can gather our thoughts before we head back to school. How about your house?"

"My house! Draco I live half way across the world. How do you expect to get there?"

He smiled placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You can do it. I know you can. You have to. We can't go back to my house, it's to dangerous. Your house is the only place we'll be safe for awhile. While we're there we can owl Dumbledore and tell him of our situation."

She sighed again, unsure of what to do. "Ok, if you say so, but if we end up in a million pieces scattered all over the Atlantic Ocean don't come crying to me."

He laughed even though it took quite a bit of effort to do so. "Look at me." He said, attempting to face her.

She helped him adjust himself so that they were now face to face.

"I meant what I said earlier about me loving you, and I'm not lying when I say you're the only person I've ever felt this way for."

She smiled and buried her head in his chest, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't feel like she deserved his affection. He was perfect in her eyes.

He positioned a hand under her chin, placing a soft kiss on her trembling lips. "I believe in you." He whispered against her cheek, as he traced butterfly kisses down to her neck.

"Hold on." She whispered back, grabbing him around the waist. "It's a long trip."

She raised her right hand, making sure she had a good hold of him with her left. When she was sure she was ready, she concentrated with all her strength and…

SNAP

They were gone…

-------------------------------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160: Well, this is my second to last chapter, so I'm excited about that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully find time to review...


	15. Chapter 15: Back to You

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot and the character Mary. I also do NOT own the lyrics to _Back to You_, nor do I have any affiliation with John Mayer...I'm just a loyal fan...

**Authors note**: Yes, this is the last chapter...sob It's very bittersweet. I had so much fun writing this story and I hoped you had just as much fun if not more reading it. Well, here goes nothing...

**Unvoiced Decisions **

Chapter 15: Back to You

Once her feet hit solid ground, Mary slowly lifted her head off Draco's shoulder, and mentally sighed when she recognized the dimly lit bedroom. She paused for a moment, remembering how home sick she'd been, and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Draco scanned the small bedroom, taking it all in. It wasn't the grandest of rooms, but it was cozy. There was a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk. Although it was dark, he could see that the walls were covered with posters of various sport stars and celebrities. He smiled thinking of how long it must have taken her to find all of the pictures and give them a place. His smile quickly faded, however, when he realized that she was crying.

"Mary, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"What's wrong? I just killed someone. I just killed Bellatrix Lestra…I just killed your aunt. Oh my God Draco, I'm so sorry." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry? What for? Don't worry about it. She wasn't exactly a loving relative." He smirked with a raised brow.

She ignored his look and continued, "I know, but I still killed someone." She gasped to herself and grabbed hold of his hand. "What if I get sent to Azkaban!"

"You won't get sent to Azkaban." He assured her, taking a seat beside her. "I'm sure she's wanted by the Ministry. You'll be welcomed back like a hero actually."

"I know, but it's still unsettling, knowing that you're the reason someone's dead." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I just never thought I could do it again."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't…I never actually killed anyone…I tried."

"Wait."

"What?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"I just don't see you as the killing type." He was trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"I just did, didn't I?" she snapped.

"Well, yeah, but it's different. I was in danger."

"It doesn't matter. I was angry. I never felt so angry before. Well, except that one time."

"You mean?" he was trying to understand as best he could, but she seemed to be fading into her own little world.

"Yeah, I was seven."

"Seven?" he asked, intrigued by the news.

"Yes. Can I just go on with my story?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Ok, well I came home from school one day. I don't remember what me and my older sister were fighting about, but I just remember feeling so angry; never feeling that angry before. I don't know what got into me. I ran into the kitchen, pulled out a knife, and started screaming, I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you! I ran into the living room where she was. She was hiding behind the couch. My grandma was babysitting us, and she finally got a hold of me. She got me to calm down. I just don't know what got into me.

Then, when my parents got home they talked to me about it, and they thought it was best that they sent me to this child psychiatrist. Do you know what that felt like?" She paused as if wanting him to answer, but as soon as he made a move to speak, she continued, "No, I don't even know what that felt like. I was seven! I didn't know what it was. I didn't know I being sent to a shrink everyday. I thought I was just going to see some nice lady who had me draw pictures and talk about my family.

It wasn't until I got older that I realized how messed up I was." She buried her head in her hands, wiping away the tears that were reforming.

"You're not messed up."

"Yes, I am. Ok, look, after that incident…I went to her for like a month and a half…then I never went back there again. I never understood why I was going there in the first place, but I'm not even sure if it helped. Well, obviously it didn't 'cuz I still had mood swings. I'd just get violently angry, and I didn't know why. I wanted it to stop. I hated myself."

Draco just sat there in the dark, listening to every word she said. Then, he'd let it hang in the air a moment before taking it all in.

"Then, back when I was twelve, my little sister and I spent the summer in Florida with my Aunt and Uncle. Towards the end of the trip I was getting pretty homesick, so one day a certain someone dropped by." She paused again searching desperately for the right words. "Well, let's just say he wasn't really real."

"What do you mean not real?" he asked. He face was full of confusion and helplessness.

"Well I hate to say it since I was already so old, but he was basically an imaginary friend. He helped me deal with things. He was there when no one else was, or when it felt like I was alone. I could just sit there and talk to him about my problems; about anything. He's just always been there since."

"You mean you still have him?" Draco asked, still trying to sort everything out.

"He went away for a while actually. Before I came to Hogwarts, he talked to me and we decided that it'd be best if I took the trip on my own, made the first step, start anew, you know? I could start from scratch. I was in a new country now; new people. I was going to prove to him that I didn't need him anymore; that I was finally growing up. I mean, after all, I'm only seventeen." She laughed to herself, "Well anyway, I met you and things were great."

She smiled at him as he took her hand in his.

"Then we broke up and, well, he showed up again. I wanted him to go, but yet I didn't. Because I needed him, but at the same time with him being there that meant I was crazy. Then we got back together and everything was fine again. So whenever I'm with you, he's gone. You just make everything so much better."

She grazed her hand up and down the side of his cheek studying his features in the moonlight.

"Don't you see? Joey was always there when I needed him. When I was alone he was there for me. When I didn't have confidence, he told me how beautiful I was. He did everything I couldn't do on my own. He was always there beside me when I needed the strength and the courage. When I was sad, he let me vent. He listened to me and said all the right things because he said whatever I wanted him to say."

Quiet sobs fell from her eyes as she finished her story.

"He's gone when I'm with you and I love it. I mean, I don't love it because…I know this may sound crazy, but I care for him. He's not even real, but because he's a part of me in a way…he is me. When I think of what he says, what he does; what he looks like…" She took another deep breath, willing the air into her lungs. "But knowing he's there makes me realize…you know, I don't know how to explain this, but…I know he's not real, but yet I can't fully convince myself that he's not because if I say he's not real that just means I'm crazy, and all the things we've done have just been me by myself. Do you know what I mean? Of course you don't…Don't you understand? Don't you see? I may look ok on the outside, but on the inside I'm messed up. I'm messed up real bad, and I need you to help me fix myself, and I know you can help me because when I'm with you all the horrors of my past, everything, just goes away. I really feel like I can start fresh. I really can, and I want to. I want to start fresh with you."

She swallowed hard as he pierced her with his unsteadying gaze. She was afraid that it was too much for him…he was going to leave.

Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and stood her up, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Hey," he comforted, looking her in the eyes, "We can do this. We just have to take it a step at a time. I know things may seem impossible right now, but we'll have to make the best of it. You just have to trust me and be with me. Anyway, you're not messed up. At least no more than I am. After all, I'm the one that's a death eater."

She chuckled softly and placed a hand on his cheek pulling him in for a playful kiss. What started as an innocent kiss soon turned into quite a passionate one, as Draco entered her mouth with his eager tongue. She released a moan from the back of her throat causing him to tense up. He soon relaxed however, as she pulled apart and guided him toward the bed.

They embraced again as Draco pushed her onto the soft mattress and positioned himself on top of her. Mary adjusted herself so she was also comfortable as she helped him remove his grey sweater, and then unbutton his crisp white shirt. She couldn't stop herself as she moved her hands up his firm chest and over his broad yet slender shoulders.

She pulled him into another fierce kiss while attempting to remove his belt. He pulled away, so he could do the job himself, and in the process managed to slip his black Dockers over his hips exposing his favorite green silk boxers.

As soon as this feat was complete, he worked his fingers under the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. He then allowed her to undo her button up shirt while he slipped her out of her grey pleated skirt.

Both left in nothing but their undergarments, Mary sat up enough for Draco to sneak his hands around to undo the clasp of her bra. He discarded it to the floor, and soon did the same to the rest of their clothing.

Once they were free of all barriers, Draco made his way down her neck adorning it with sweet kisses. After reaching the nape of her neck, he continued down her chest and finished with a trail of hot kisses down her abdomen. She pulled him back up for a kiss on the mouth and he willingly accepted. He broke the connection and propped himself up so he had a good view of her now flushed face.

"So," he began in a deep husky drawl, "Are you with me?"

She smiled as she closed her eyes in thought, and took a deep breath that made her chest rise and fall. When she opened her eyes, they met with his and she said before kissing his deeply, "Until the end."

FIN

-------------------

LiLjDpEgAsUsChIc160:Well, that's that! When I originally thought of this story I had no intention of combining it with a song, but I was listening to _Room for Squares_ one day like I always do, and I really listented to the lyrics to the song _Back to You_ (it's one of my favorites. If you haven't heard it before check it out. It's a great song. Actually anything by John Mayer he's amazing), and I decided that the lyrics fit really well for the most part. I just tweaked minor bits here and there, so it'd fit perfectly, so without furthur ado...Mr. John Mayer with _Back to You..._

_back to you  
it always comes around  
back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late_

over you  
I'm never over  
over you  
something about you  
It's just the way you move  
the way you move me

I'm so good at forgetting  
and I quit every game I've played  
but forgive me love  
I can't turn and walk away

back to you  
it always comes around  
back to you  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
with your silhouette

should have smiled in that picture  
if it's the last that I'll see of you  
it's the least that you could not do

oh I will  
leave the light on  
I'll never give up on you  
leave the light on  
for me too

back to me  
I know that it comes  
back to me  
doesn't it scare you  
your will is not as strong  
as it used to be  



End file.
